This'll Be Fun, I Think
by Purp1eLady
Summary: What if Katniss had an older twin sister that volunteered before she did? What if she caught Cato's eye? Cato/OC. Sorry, Bad a summaries. No Flames Please. Please Read and Review. COMPLETED!
1. The Reaping

**Summary: What if Katniss had an older sister that volunteered before she did? What if she caught Cato's eye? Cato/OC**

**Bree POV**

I looked around the mine, and saw all of the workers working their butts off. As usual I was the only girl there. Joey, a guy that worked in the mine who was also my friend, smiled at me and continued to dig. I fixed my hat, and continued to dig myself.

The captain who was in charge of us yelled, "EVERYONE 12-18 GET THEIR BUTTS OUT OF HERE TO GET READY FOR THE REAPING!"

I sighed, and walked towards the elevator, I was the only girl in there with 2 guys, Joey and Brett, Joey was 14 while Brett was 17; that were working in the mines younger than the actual age we're supposed to start working in the mine. I was 16. I had a twin named Katniss. I was the older twin. Thinking about it I think Katniss and I were the only twins in District 12.

I sighed and shook my head. I walked out of the elevator, and into the bright morning sun. I could see the peacekeepers and Effie Trinket getting off of a train.

Effie smiled at me as I passed and when she noticed that I came from the mine she stopped smiling. I think she was kind of shocked to see a **girl **who was my age coming out of the mine.

I ran up the street past the peacekeepers, past Effie Trinket, said hi to Haymitch, and he smiled at me, and I ran all the way up the street to my house. It was a rundown old shack, but it was home.

I walked into the house, yelled, "GUYS, I'M HOME!" Prim immediately ran out of mom's room, and Katniss followed behind her, and neither was dressed yet. Good, that meant I wasn't late.

Prim ran into me, and I picked her up and twirled her around. She smiled and laughed. I kissed her on the head, and she said, "B-B, I'm scared. What if I get picked?"

I smiled at her and said, "Easy," I looked her in the eye, "It is not gonna happen. I have 37 slips in there while Katniss has 20. You're not gonna get picked. You only have one in there."

She hugged me tighter and she said, "You stink," And pulled away. I rolled my eyes, and Katniss pointed to our bedroom. I walked in, and stripped and got in the tub that was in there.

I sighed. It was warm water.

I washed, and stood up after I was done.

I wrapped myself up in my old shirt, and scrubbed my hair furiously with a towel. I walked out of the bathroom, and Katniss held out a dress, underwear, and boots for me. I smiled, and took them.

I put it all on, and I had to say, I didn't look half bad. **(Pic on Profile)**

I walked out, and mom was there. She smiled at me and hugged me. I smiled at her, and Katniss hugged me.

I left my hair down, and Katniss gave Prim this Mockingjay pin. Katniss then smiled at me, and I hugged Prim. She held onto me.

I heard the horn sound that said it was time for the reaping, and I sighed and said, "It's time."

Prim was shaking. Every time she took a step she would stop, and in the end I picked her up, and carried her all the way down to where the reaping was.

I put her down, and Katniss and I took her hands.

When we got to where the identification was being taken place she started to freak out. Katniss looked at Prim and started to calm her down. I looked around and I saw mom with the parents, Gale with the boys, and then we were standing in front of the identification lines.

I looked at Prim and said, "Rose, come on, it's not gonna hurt. Just follow my lead OK?"

She nodded, and Prim and I went in one line and Katniss went in the other.

I stood in line, and when it was my turn, they took my finger, pricked it, put it down on the pad, scanned it, and told me to go. It didn't hurt because I couldn't feel it anymore.

I waited for Prim and told Katniss to go on.

Prim gave the lady her finger after I urged Prim on. After Prim was done she ran over to me, and I grabbed her hand. We got to her age group, and I said, "You go stand over there, and Katniss and I'll be behind you. OK?" Prim nodded, and went and stood with her friends.

I walked over to Katniss, and she took my hand. God, she did this every year. Good thing my hands were worn out from all of the mining, or my hands would kill me after this every year.

Effie Trinket, the mayor, and Haymitch came up, and I grit my teeth. Effie gave her annual hello, and I rolled my eyes.

Then she let Haymitch come up and say a few words.

"hjgddbfgvdgbgljrhn kbgtwebrjhfn," Haymitch said. I blinked and had a confused look on my face, and then Haymitch passed out, and fell off the stage, and knocked himself unconscious.

I smiled. I love Haymitch. Not literally. But he was probably the coolest person I know otherwise than my family, Gale, and the workers down in the mine.

The peacekeepers dragged Haymitch away, and onto the train.

"Um, just forget that- if you could understand it." Effie said into the microphone. I think this is the first time I've actually agreed with her.

"Now here's a special video from the Capitol!"

They video started and I rolled my eyes. It was the same video they showed every year. It was about how the Hunger Games started, and how District 13 tried to take over the Capitol and rebelled. We already knew we weren't supposed to do it again. We got it! Can we move on please?

The video ended, and Effie said, "I just _love _that."

When she got nothing from the audience she continued.

"Now, the time has come for us to select one courageous young man and woman; for the **honor** of representing District 12 in the 74th annual Hunger Games," Cue Katniss' look to Gale, and tighter grip on my hand, "As usual ladies first."

Is it possible that Katniss' grip got even tighter?

"Katniss lay down on the grip," I whispered to her.

"Sorry," She whispered back, and the grip loosened. But just a little.

Effie walked over to the bowl, and I gulped hard, and I squeezed Katniss' hand.

Effie picked one, and walked back over to the microphone, opened it, and said, "Primrose Everdeen!"

Oh Shit.

Katniss and I immediately yelled, "PRIM!"

She was in-between the peacekeepers, and Katniss and I ran to her. I yelled, "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute."

I think Effie was shocked, and so was Katniss because one, Effie stared at me with wide eyes, and two, Katniss started to cry, and she never cries.

The Peacekeepers came over and got me, and Prim grabbed me, and started to cry, and I said, "Katniss you have to take Prim."

"Katniss," I said colder when Katniss didn't move.

Gale came over and got both of them. Thank God. He was now my savior. The peacekeepers grabbed me, and pulled me to the stage.

"Thank you," I whispered to Gale. He nodded.

"Well, Bravo! That's the spirit of the games!" Effie said.

"What's your name?" She asked me once I got on the stage.

"Bree Everdeen." I said, and Effie said, "I bet my buttons that they were your sisters. Come on everyone let's give a round of applause to our newest tribute!" Effie said

Not one person clapped. Maybe it was because they knew me from the mines from their dad's or husbands, or they knew my sisters, or **my **dad who passed away in a mining accident with many others. But all there is- silence. Which means we do not agree. We do not condone. All of this is wrong.

Then one, then another, then almost every member of the crowd touches the 3 middle fingers of their left hand to their lips, and holds it out to me. I guess I was more liked than I thought, because it is an old rarely used gesture of our district, occasionally used at funerals. It means thanks, it means admiration, it means goodbye to someone you love.

Effie was confused. I could tell. I don't think she's ever seen this before.

I put my hands behind my back, and put up my tough face, and grit my teeth.

"This is exciting! But there is more excitement to come; it's time for the boy tribute!" Effie said, walked over to the boy's bowl, and picked one out, and Effie came back and said, "Resay Mellark!" **(Please Don't Laugh At The Name. It was all I could think of.)**

It was one of the baker's sons. At least it wasn't Peeta. He helped Katniss. I wouldn't mind killing his brother. Wow, that sounded bloodthirsty. I mean I would mind killing his brother, but I- Just forget it.

Once Resay was on stage, the Mayor read the Treaty of Treason, and when he's finished we have to shake hands.

We shook hands, and then the anthem started. Effie grabbed us, and took us in the doors into City Hall to say goodbye to our family and friends.

Once I was in the room, Katniss and Prim were immediately hugging me to death. Mom was silently crying in the corner.

I hugged Katniss, and she cried so hard. I squeezed her and said, "You have to be strong. I'm not going to be here for a little while, so you need to take my place." Katniss looked at me and said, "Even in the mines?" I shook my head and said, "The guys will take care of that. You just need to worry about Prim, mom, and eating."

Katniss nodded, and went over to mom and try to calm her down.

I bent down and gave Prim a hug. When they were about to be pulled out I said to Katniss and Prim, "I love you both of you."

"Forever and always." All three of us said together. Prim gave me the Mockingjay pin Katniss gave her earlier. I smiled, and before they were pulled out of the room Prim hugged me tight and said, "Please try to win." I smiled and said, "I'll try, Prim. I'll try for you Rose." Then they were pulled out of the room, and I was left alone.

A couple minutes later 2 peacekeepers were holding open the door, and I was on the train.

I got on the train, and my God was that train big. I always knew it was going to be big, but I had never imagined what it would look on the inside because I didn't want to know. 'Cause pretty much any District 12 tribute that gets on that train, dies. I didn't want to be one of those people.

I sat down waiting for Haymitch. I crossed my legs, and waited like a lady.

Effie was just smiling at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"You're the first District 12 volunteer." She squealed. I blinked once. Twice.

"Is it such a big deal?" I asked her.

She nodded her head like crazy, and she said, "Normally any district 12 tribute would-"

Haymitch then decided to walk in. He stared at me with wide eyes.

I chuckled and said, "Haymitch, is it such a surprise that I got picked?"

He nodded, and I rolled my eyes.

He then sat down in a chair, and he asked me to get him a bottle of whiskey.

I stood up, and I got Haymitch his whiskey and sat back down.

Haymitch then continued to ask how I got picked. When I told him I volunteered for my sister he understood completely.

2 years ago, my best friend, Louie Macintosh, got picked into the arena. He got in the arena, and was in the last 5 that survived. He then became the last 3. Then 2 careers found him, and literally tore him limb by limb. I haven't liked the careers since. Not that I liked them anyways. Haymitch knew that I wasn't going to let that happen to my sister.

Haymitch then continued to drink, and then vomit on the floor. I looked away as did Effie while Resay just stared at it. He was probably wondering why Haymitch's vomit looks just like the Whiskey, and other alcohols mixed together.

Here's the answer to that- because that's what Haymitch drinks and eats. Drink, sleep, vomit, drink, sleep, vomit, drink, sleep,….

I escorted Haymitch to his room, and he smiled at me, and I walked back to the area where Resay and Effie were. I walked around Haymitch's vomit, and sat back down.

Effie said, "OK, we'll make it to the Capitol tomorrow. We have to watch **all **of the reapings on TV tonight. Be here at 7, o 'clock and we'll watch it all together!"

I sighed, and 2 mutes showed us to our rooms. I got one across the hall from Resay. Thinking about it he was actually really quiet.

I walked in, and sat down on my bed, and cried.

I was going to die in the 74th Annual Hunger Games, and there was nothing I could do but fight for my life as long as I could, and if by some miracle I won, I would hold my family tight, and not let them go.

I sniffled, and looked at the clock; 6:50?

I quickly got changed into some jeans, a black top, and some black flats, and put my hair into a ponytail, put the Mockingjay pin in my pocket, and walked into the hallway.

Resay had then walked out of his room, and he smiled at me. I nodded at him.

We walked down the hallway, and we got to the room the TV was in, and Haymitch stumbled out of his room, and practically fell on me. I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder, and Resay stared at me.

I shrugged, and walked into the room, and I saw Effie in the room, and I put Haymitch next to her, and I sat on the couch, and pulled my knees up to my chest.

The reaping started, and the Tributes from 1 looked OK. Not that scary but you couldn't underestimate them. They were Careers after all.

The girl was a blonde, and looked like she didn't want to be in the Games, but she was prepared to win, and was going to do anything to get out. Her name was Glimmer; how cliché. I didn't like her.

Then guy looked like he wanted to fight. Now I'm scared. His name was Marvel. Huh, it actually fits him.

When District 2's reaping started, the girl volunteered, and she looked sadistic. She was small but you know the saying, 'Deadly things come in small packages.' It was most likely true for her. Her name was Clove.

I know it's bad to say this but when the guy volunteered I have to say, he was attractive. I know I shouldn't be saying this because he could kill me. He had blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. I could get lost in those eyes. _Shut up, Bree! Don't talk like that! You have to get home to Katniss and Prim! _I heard that his name was Cato. Hot name for a hot guy. _Shut up, Bree! Just shut up!_

I shook my head, and the reapings went on. I was bored until District 5 came up. The girl looked fast, cunning, and smart. She reminded me of a fox.

I zoned out again until District 11. The girl looked like she was 12. She reminded me of Prim. I was going to keep this little girl safe. I promise. If she reminds me of Prim I'm gonna make sure that nothing happens to her. I heard her name. Rue. Cute name.

The guy from District 11 now he looks to be more built than the District 2 guy. I think they said his name was Thresh. I'll stay away from him.

Then the District 12 reapings came on, and Haymitch sat up.

We watched it again, and I saw the look on Prim's face. Then when Katniss and I ran to her, she looked relieved that they weren't going to be able to take her. But when I volunteered I had a look of determination on my face.

I remember when I walked into school on my first day, and everyone was so scared of me. I wondered why, and Katniss told me it was because I had a look of determination on my face because I was determined to make everyone like me. I didn't have any friends that year.

I sighed, and pulled my knees even closer to myself.

I saw myself go up onstage, and Effie then said, "You know in that moment I was actually really scared of you."

I looked at her and raised my eyebrow.

I turned back to the TV, and the mayor was saying the Treaty of Treason. Then Resay and I shook hands and Effie and pulled us into City Hall.

I stood up, and said, "I'm going to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

I walked down the hall to my room, and I walked in, and I changed back into my reaping dress, put the Mockingjay pin on my dress, and I curled up in a ball on my bed.

I dreamed of home. District 12. The mines. Katniss, Prim, and I all hanging out with Gale in the Hob.

I don't think I'll ever miss home as much as I do now.


	2. The Capitol

**I do not own anything but my OC's Bree, Resay, Jojo, Crow, Jenny, and JJ. Everything else belongs to Suzanne Collins. :D  
**

**And ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2- The Capitol**

"_BREE!" I looked up, and Katniss and Prim were being taken away by Peacekeepers. I ran to catch up with them, but the harder I tried the harder it was to reach them._

"_KATNISS! PRIM!" I yelled, and I reached out. Prim slipped away, and ran towards me, and wrapped her arms around my waist. I bent down, and looked in her eyes. But they weren't her eyes. _

_The blonde girl from 1 looked at me and said, "You shouldn't have fallen in love with him. I warned you this would happen if you did!"_

_Then she brought the knife down on my head._

* * *

I woke up breathing heavily, and I leaned my head back, and said, "It's just a dream. It's just a dream."

I got up, and took a shower. I pressed the green button, and the water started. I got in, and pressed the button for shampoo. It squirted into my hair, and I washed it. I finished washing, but I couldn't stop thinking about the dream.

What did the District 1 girl mean I shouldn't have fallen in love with him, and she warned me that she would kill me if she did?

I pressed the button that said, done, and the shower blow-dried me. I got out, and I walked into my room, and dressed into a short white ruffled dress that had a brown belt on it, and some knee high dark brown boots. I flipped my hair a little, and it curled.

I smiled, and said, "Smile for the cameras Bree."

I walked out of the bathroom, grabbed the Mockingjay pin, and put on my mine dog tags, and the brown leather bracelets I had when I got here.

I walked out into the hallway, and walked to the food cart. I walked in there, and Resay, Haymitch, and Effie were there.

Effie smiled and said, "You look nice."

"Thanks." I said, and I sat down next to Haymitch who was across from Resay. Effie was next to Resay.

I grabbed some toast, and I put some jelly on it.

Effie stood up and looked outside. She squealed and said, "We're almost there!"

I stood up and looked out the window and gasped. The capitol was beautiful.

Resay came over, and I sat down in the blue chairs that we were in earlier. Resay started waving, when we pulled into the train station, and I stood up, and I looked out into the crowd everyone was ecstatic to see me. I wonder why. Oh, wait. I'm the first volunteer for District 12. Woohoo. Note sarcasm.

The train stopped and the Peacekeepers pushed the crowd back a little so we could get off.

Effie got off, Resay got off, and then I got off with a drunk and sleepy Haymitch over my shoulder. He fell on me again, and I liked him, so I decided to help.

Everyone was just kinda looking at me. But when I smiled, they cheered.

Weirdo's.

I dragged Haymitch inside. I saw the careers on the way in, and I think they were shocked on what I looked like. I mean I was carrying a grown man over my shoulder.

A peacekeeper came over to me, and said, "You want us to carry him for you?"

I dropped Haymitch on him, and Haymitch groaned.

I rolled my eyes, and continued to follow Effie. Effie put Resay in a room, and then she opened a door, and said, "This room's yours. They're just gonna prep you for the chariots."

I nodded, and I sighed, and started pacing.

How am I gonna get home? Katniss was my twin, and I loved her to death. I couldn't live without my little sis. Prim needed Katniss and me; she would be petrified if she got picked again. But if I won we wouldn't have to worry about that.

I was so into my thoughts I didn't even notice the 3 people walking in, and watching me pace.

I stopped and looked at them and said, "Hi."

"Hi, I'm Crow," one girl introduced herself. She had black hair, black contacts, and she had a pointed nose. No wonder she was named crow, "This is Jenny, and JJ, they're twins," They were both wearing pigtails, had red hair, and red contacts.

I nodded and said, "Nice to meet you."

"Let's get started," Crow said, and started on my nails. Jenny started my makeup, and JJ started on my hair.

**3 hours later**

"DONE!" Crow yelled, and I stood up, wobbly, and I looked… wow. I was completely flawless, I looked completely redone. A new person.

"Jojo, will be in here in a minute, to give you your outfit. Good luck!" Crow said, and I slid a robe on over my bare body. I hugged them all goodbye, and I sat on the table that they had me on, and waited for my stylist, Jojo.

A few minutes later, a girl with long brown hair, and a black shirt, and black skirt, and black fedora hat, and black heels came in, and said, "Hi, my name is Jojo."

She held out her hand, and I shook her hand, and I said, "Bree; nice to meet you."

"It's my pleasure," Jojo walked over to a metal door, and she punched in some numbers on the keypad, and pulled out a black sequined tank top, black sequined skirt, and some black sequined heels, and some jewelry that was sparkly, and black.

"Am I supposed to wear this?" I asked, and Jojo nodded, and I sighed, and slipped on the top, the skirt (which was too short for my liking,) the heels, and I slid on the jewelry, and put on the hat, and Jojo adjusted the hat a little and said, "Perfect. Wait till they see you in the chariots."

"What do you mean? I'm just sparkling." I said, and Jojo grabbed a little light out of her pocket, and said, "This is what your outfit will look like, when you're on the chariots."

She turned on the light, and shined it on me, and there was no black showing at all, I looked like a diamond shining in the light.

"Woah," I said, and Jojo smiled, nodded, and said, "And there are hundreds of those on the chariot," She looked at her watch, "Time to go and get you situated on the chariot."

I nodded, and we walked out of the room, and when we were at the end of the hall, I saw all of the people and I said, "Do I have to go out?"

Jojo nodded, and said, "Yes, you have to."

"Damn," I muttered under my breath, "Can I hop on at the last second?"

I saw Resay, and he was in a sparkly black suit.

"No, now get out there." Jojo said, and I muttered, "Fuck it, and I walked over to my chariot, and everyone was staring at me, and I said to Jojo, "I hate you, I hate you, and I hate you."

She followed me laughing. The District 2 guy, Cato, I think his name was, was staring at me like he was in love.

I tried pulling down the skirt, and Jojo said, "If you rip that skirt, 1) you will be making it smaller, and 2) the careers will have one less tribute to worry about."

I walked over to Haymitch and said, "Was it your idea for a freakishly short skirt?"

He nodded, and I said, "Oh, I hate you too."

Resay hopped up onto the chariot, when everyone was getting on, and he held out his hand to help me on it, and right before I got up I said, "I hate my life."

Resay chuckled, and Jojo said, "We're going to turn on the lights once y'all immediately get out of the doors, and we'll turn it off when the chariots stop. Alright?" Resay and I nodded, and Resay said, "I think I'm gonna be sick," and I pushed his head to the left (away from me) and I said, "Do it over there."

Resay chuckled and said, "Joking."

I nodded, and said, "You should be because you don't want to be on the receiving end of Jojo's wrath."

Resay gulped and I said, "I thought so."

District's 1 chariot went out, and I said, "Here we go."

"We'll meet you on the other side." Jojo said, and I nodded and said, "This'll be fun… I think." **(I PUT THE TITLE IN THE STORY!)**

We were pulled out, right behind District 11 behind Rue and Thresh (SCARY DUDE BY THE WAY) and as soon as we were out, the lights turned on, and all eyes were on us.

* * *

**AN: Well, I put another chapter up, and if you all review (which I would like very much!) I will put up Chapter 3 tomorrow. I'm already on Chapter 4, and in Chapter 3, Bree and Cato meet... I need at least 7 reviews, and I will post the next chapter up tomorrow. See, this a really good deal. 'Cause I put in pretty decent length chapters, and all you have to do is press that blue button that says review, and you get to see Bree and Cato meet tomorrow. I just need 7 reviews (including the ones that are already there) id I don't have 7 reviews, well then, you all have to wait a whole week. DUN DUN DUN! Just 7 reviews in all, and you get another chapter!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	3. The Chariots

**I KEPT MY PROMISE!  
**

**I do not own anything but my OC's Bree, Resay, Jojo, Crow, Jenny, and JJ. Everything else belongs to Suzanne Collins. :D  
**

**And ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- The Chariots**

_HOLY CRAP, HOLY CRAP, HOLY CRAP!_

Resay and I were completely glittering. We looked just like diamonds. The cameras were on us, and I swear I can hear Katniss say, _Damn, you look like a Superstar._

Some of the other tributes even turned around to look at us. Resay started waving and said through smiling, "Wave so you don't look weird."

I immediately started waving and smiling at the crowd.

They loved me.

When we stopped in front of President Snow, (HATE HIM BY THE WAY), the lights turned off, and Snow said something about welcoming us to the Hunger Games. HEH! Yeah, right.

The Carriages started moving out, and as soon as the carriages stopped, I hopped off, and threw off the heels.

Jojo glared at me, and said through clenched teeth, "I'm gonna kill you."

I slowly walked behind Haymitch. WHO FELL ON ME AGAIN!

I gripped his upper arms, and he snored loudly, and everyone looked over at us, and I said, "Just ignore him! He's fine!"

I groaned, and tossed him over my shoulder again, and his hand slapped my ass. I turned and looked at him and said, "If that was intentional, you are dead, old man."

There was a chuckle, and I dropped Haymitch on his head.

I followed Jojo and muttered, "Perv."

She laughed. We walked to an elevator that was filled with Careers. They shut the door, but not before that Cato guy, gave me that look again.

"Is everyone here perverts?" I asked Jojo, and she shook her head no and I said, "Sure does feel like it."

She chuckled, and I then noticed she was holding my shoes.

I grabbed them, and said, "Thanks by the way."

Jojo nodded and said, "It's my job."

I looked at her, and we got in the elevator and said, "No, I mean for actually treating me like a kid."

"Do you not get treated like a kid at home?" Jojo asked. I shook my head no.

"I have a twin sister named Katniss, and we usually take care of the family- Me money wise, and her food wise." I said, and Jojo said, "Why? Don't your mom and dad do that?"

I sighed, and stepped out of the elevator, and started following her again, "Nope, my dad, he uh, died in a mining accident a year ago. My mom's been in depression ever since."

Jojo turned and looked at me after stopping at the door and said, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, you get used to him being gone after a while." I said, and Jojo said, "Anyways, there's one upside to being in the last district," She pushed open the doors, "You get the pent house."

I looked around, and damn this thing was huge. My mouth dropped, and Jojo said, "Yeah, it does that to you."

I saw Effie coming over, and I said, "I'm gonna go get changed."

I walked into one of the rooms, and I went into one, and grabbed a white tank top, some black pants, and some black flats, and I went into the living room again. Resay was changed and sitting on the couch, Jojo was talking with Effie; Haymitch…. Haymitch was nowhere to be found.

I grabbed an apple, and said, "I'm going to look around," No one noticed. I rolled my eyes, and I walked out of the room, and saw a door that said _roof._

I took the stairs all the way up, and walked through the door that led me to fresh air, and I propped open the door with a rock. I sat down close to the edge, and I saw all of the Capitol people screaming, yelling, and shouting something. I bit into the apple, and said, "This is why I hate the Hunger Games."

"Why is that?"

I sighed and said, "Might as well come out; I'm not gonna move."

I saw the Cato guy come out of the shadows, and he sat next to me.

"Where are you from?" He asked. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow.

"District 12, though I would think you would know that." I said, and ate my apple. When it was done, I tossed it behind me, and he said, "I do, though I thought it'd be nice to ask anyways."

"Good for you," I said, and he said, "So what'd you do for fun at home?"

"Sleep," I said, and he scrunched his eyebrows and said, "You sleep… that's it?"

"No, that's not all I do," I said, and he said, "What else do you do then?"

I turned to face him all the way, and I noticed the black shirt he was wearing, made his muscles bulge. He looked even better in reality. _STOP IT BREE!_

"Do you do like to know about who you're gonna kill or something?" I asked, and he said, "No, I just wanted to know you."

Well that caught me off guard.

"Well then," I said, and he said, "You haven't answered my question."

"I'll give you my life story, it's much shorter, and will probably answer all the questions you want to know." I said, and he nodded, and said, "I'm ready."

"OK, my name is Bree; I'm 16; I have a twin sister, a mom, a younger sister, a dad who passed away in a mining accident about a year ago, and I live in District 12. Uh, I volunteered for my younger sister, I work in the mines, and I'm the only girl in the mines, and my best friend died in the 72nd hunger games." I said, and Cato said, "Wow."

"Yep," I said, and he said, "Uh, my name is Cato; I'm 16; an only child, both of my parents are still living, I was trained for the games ever since I was 4. I volunteered because I think I can win."

I nodded, and said, "I liked your outfit for the chariot, it fit perfectly."

He smiled, and said, "Thanks, though yours was better."

I grinned, and said, "How'd you like the skirt?"

"It was short." Cato said, and I chuckled and said, "Yeah, it was."

Cato and I had talked for about an hour, and I got cold all of the sudden, and he said, "Come here."

Cato held out his arms, and I snuggled up in them.

We talked a little more, and he said, "We should go inside."

I grinned and said, "We should, but I'm comfy right here."

Cato smirked, his "sexy smirk" as I call it, and he said, "I like it here too."

He leaned in close to my face, and I leaned in closer, and we were kissing.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his muscular arms around my waist.

When we needed air he said, "What are we doing?"

I shrugged and said, "I don't know."

"There can only be one victor, and I know this is gonna sound funny but, I think I'm falling in love with you." Cato said, and I made my forehead touch his and I said, "We can make sure there are two victors."

"I'm listening." Cato said, I said, "We need to make an impression."

Cato smirked and said, "I'm in."

* * *

A.N: OMG! I came on here, this afternoon, and I was like "OK, let's check the reviews and see if they lived up to my promise."  
Well you did, I'll tell you that. There are 9 reviews in all, and if I see 15 reviews in all (Which is only 6 more reviews) I will put up the next chapter **_TONIGHT_**.  
And sorry if this chapter is so short. And don't worry, Cato thinks he has Bree, but he doesn't trust me. They might of made-out, but he still has to gain her trust. :D

IF I GET 6 MORE REVIEWS YOU GET ANOTHER CHAPTER _**TONIGHT!**_

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Training Center

**I do not own anything but my OC's Bree, Resay, Jojo, Crow, Jenny, and JJ. Everything else belongs to Suzanne Collins. :D  
**

**And ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Training Center**

**Bree POV**

I groaned and got up from my bed, Cato and I had talked until 11, and when I came back to the room, no one was up. I had grabbed something small to eat, and I ate it, while getting dressed to go to sleep. But before I went to sleep I realized one thing, I was in love with Cato, and I had just met him. But we had learned everything about each other, in one night. But I wasn't going to tell him that. He had to gain my trust first. And I don't hand out my trust easily.

I got up, and Jojo came in and said, "You're in the Training Center today, get ready, come eat, and then you have to leave to go to training."

I sighed, and said, "I'll be down in a minute."

Jojo left, and I looked at the outfit. I scowled. Were they trying to be perverts again? The pants and top were skin tight. The only thing I liked about the outfit was the shoes, they were boots.

I groaned and put everything on, and then I put my hair up in a ponytail.

I walked out of the room, and I when I got to where they were eating I said, "I hate this outfit."

Everyone looked at me and Jojo said, "I think you look cute."

I raised my eyebrow and said, "Thanks for the support."

I sat down next to Jojo, and grabbed whatever was on the table.

Haymitch said, "OK, both of you don't show off today."

Resay and I looked at Haymitch in confusion, and Haymitch said, "I mean, don't show off any of your main abilities. Stay next to Camouflage, plants, and other meaningless stuff."

We nodded, and we continued to eat.

Effie looked at her watch and said, "Time to go, go, go!"

I sighed, and Resay and I got up. We followed Effie, and she got on the elevator, and we got in, and went all the way down.

Then we got to these double doors.

"Here we go; this is your stop." Effie said, and Resay walked in, and then I walked in. We weren't first, but we weren't last.

I stood next to Resay, and we were away from other tributes.

I felt someone staring at me, and when I turned around, Cato winked at me, and turned back to the lady in the middle. I rolled my eyes, and looked at the woman.

"Alright, since everyone is now here, I'm gonna tell you the main rule. No fighting with other tributes; there's gonna be enough of that in the arena. You can only fight with the instructors." The woman said, "You can get started."

We all spread out, and Resay and I were over at camouflage.

I was mixing the paint when Resay said, "Bree, look at this."

My mouth dropped when I looked at his hand, it was like a tree.

"I thought Peeta did the icing at the bakery?" I asked, and Resay said, "Yeah, but he taught me some stuff, and I put it to good use."

I nodded, and we continued to do meaningless stuff. I still felt Cato's gaze on my back all the time, but learned to ignore it.

"ALRIGHT! TIME FOR LUNCH! THEN WE HAVE THE INDIVIDUAL TRAINING COURSE!" The woman yelled.

We all filed through a door, and Resay stuck by me like a magnet.

I grabbed a salad, apple, and water, and went and sat at an empty table. Resay came and sat in front of me.

"Are you stalking me or something?" I asked, and Resay said, "No, I just thought it'd be better to stick toge-"

"-You're scared of the Careers aren't you?" I asked, and Resay looked at me and said, "Ha, no."

I raised my eyebrow.

He cracked and said, "Yes, OK?"

I smirked and said, "I thought so."

Resay and I ate in silence, and I felt a small presence beside me. I looked to my left, and Rue, the little girl from 11, was sitting next to me eating an apple. She looked at me and said, "Hi."

"Hi," I said, and she said, "I'm Rue."

"Nice to meet you, well not really- Never mind; Bree," I said, and Rue said, "Nice to meet you. Who's he?"

She pointed to Resay who was looking at Rue and me with his eyebrows raised.

"That's Resay." I said.

Rue looked at Resay and said, "He looks more like a sardine."

I slapped my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't laugh.

I slowly took deep breaths, and the Thresh guy (Have I mentioned that's he's big and scary) sat beside Resay or _Sardine_.

"Hey Rue," He said, and Rue said, "Hi Thresh, this is Bree," I nodded, and started eating again, "And sardine."

Thresh and I cracked up, Rue smiled, and Resay said, "I do NOT look like a sardine."

I think the careers had heard us because next thing we know they were cracking up.

Then the cafeteria quieted down again, and I felt Cato's gaze on me.

After lunch, we all went back into the training arena, and we all got in line for the individual training course.

Of course Resay and I were in the back, and then the woman said, "ALRIGHT, IT'S TIME FOR THE TRAINING COURSE! IT'S BOY, GIRL, BOY, GIRL. 1, YOU'RE UP!"

I watched as the Marvel dude, went through the training course like it was nothing. But he got caught on the rope.

The Glimmer girl went through it just fine, and when she was done- wait a second, did she just smirk at me?

That little- "2, YOU'RE UP!" The woman yelled.

I immediately turned to watch Cato.

He went through the course with ease, and was done quickly. They Careers went through it fine though District 4 got caught on the rock climbing.

Everyone was fine, and then it came down to District 11. Thresh slipped a couple of times, but otherwise than that, he was fine.

Rue, well, she was done in less than a minute. When she was walking away I said, "Where'd you learn how to do that?"

Rue smiled and said, "I worked in the trees at home, so that was easy."

I nodded, and she headed over to the plants station. Then it was Resay's turn.

He fell, and the Careers laughed. Well, everyone except for Cato.

"Just ignore them, they're not worth it." I said, and he said, "Really?"

I nodded, and it was my turn.

I flew through the course easily, and when I was done, Resay said, "Do the ropes again."

I raised my eyebrow and he said, "You got caught last time."

I sighed, rolled my eyes, and muttered, "It doesn't have to be perfect."

But I did it anyways. I knew the careers were watching me. But no one else was except for Resay, but he was at plants with Rue and Thresh.

I was halfway through, when Marvel came over, and started shaking the ropes. I held on for dear life. 'Cause I was at a height to where it was a long way to fall. But of course since he noticed that I wasn't going to let go that easily, he decided to shake it even harder which caused my hold to falter.

I fell down, and **hard**.

Rue, Thresh, and Resay immediately turned to the noise; Cato wasn't laughing he looked concerned, but I don't think anyone noticed, and the District 2 girl wasn't laughing. She was smirking; Marvel was throwing spears again so he didn't notice, but Glimmer aka bitch, was laughing her ass off.

I stood up, and it was taking everything I had to not go over there and strangle her.

I stood up, clenched my fist, and grit my teeth. Resay and I had been in school together since we were born, so he knew that I had a bad temper, and he was shaking his head no. Then the Glimmer bitch had to say 3 words crossed the wrong line, "Good move, Bitch."

I stopped my tracks right there. Resay said, "Oh no."

I was right next to the hatchets.

I picked one up, and when I fell I had noticed that Glimmer Bitch was. Standing. Right. In. Front. Of. A. Target.

God loves me today.

I turned and looked at her, and she smirked at me. I turned around, and whipped around so fast, and threw it so hard, that I think I had whiplash.

I looked at Glimmer Bitch, and a couple pieces of her hair were on the floor, the Game-makers were looking at me, and Glimmer Bitch's face was priceless, her eyes were wide open, and she looked _**scared**_. The Careers were looking at me in shock, and I looked at the hatchet and guess where it hit.

I smirked and said, "Bullseye."

* * *

**AN: Don't you love that ending? I do to!**  
**I know that I was supposed to keep this chapter until I had 15 reviews, but I had 14, so that's good enough for me!**

**I can't make any promises about tomorrow, so sorry! :(**

**_Nelle07_, thanks for all the outfit compliments. **

**_Georgetteb321_,Thank You!**

**_Dr Moustachio Girl_, LOL I love your review! I'll make sure to do that!**

**ALL OF THE OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE UNDER OUTFITS. FIND THE STORY NAME, and I have one link, and you go to the website (Polyvore) and there's a collection. I have all of the outfits for the story there. :D  
**

**Review! **


	5. Private Training & Training Scores

**I do not own anything but my OC's Bree, Resay, Jojo, Crow, Jenny, and JJ. Everything else belongs to Suzanne Collins. :D  
**

**And ONTO THE STORY!**

**Chapter 5- Private Training**

**Recap:**

**I was right next to the hatchets.**

**I picked one up, and when I fell I had noticed that Glimmer Bitch was. Standing. Right. In. Front. Of. A. Target.**

**God loves me today.**

**I turned and looked at her, and she smirked at me. I turned around, and whipped around so fast, and threw it so hard, that I think I had whiplash.**

**I looked at Glimmer Bitch, and a couple pieces of her hair were on the floor, the Gamemakers were looking at me, and Glimmer Bitch's face was priceless, her eyes were wide open, and she looked **_**scared**_**. The Careers were looking at me in shock, and I looked at the hatchet and guess where it hit.**

**I smirked and said, "Bullseye."**

**Present:**

**Bree POV:**

Everyone in that arena, turned and looked at that target.

I saw some Gamemakers' mouths drop.

And before the Peacekeepers had even started to come over to me, to tell me to leave and let some steam off, I was out of the room, and in the elevator.

I heard someone follow me, and when I saw a hand, and saw blonde hair I said, "What are doing, Cato?"

"I had to see if you were OK." Cato said, and I chuckled, and punched the wall and said, "I'm just fine and dandy."

"Come here," Cato said once the doors closed.

I hugged him around the waist, and I said, "You might want to go back, to your friends now."

Cato chuckled and said, "I'd rather be here."

I looked up at him and said, "I have a question for you."

Cato raised his eyebrow and said, "Yeah,"

"Why didn't you stop her?" I asked.

Cato scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"Glimmer," I said, and added _bitch _onto her name in my head.

"Oh, I guess it's because I just don't want people to think that I'm not a career, and if I did people would think something's going on." Cato said.

I raised my eyebrow and let go of him, and turned to the doors, and said, "Oh, OK, I completely understand that, even if there _**is**_ something going on."

Cato wrapped his arms around my waist and he said, "What do you want me to do?"

I walked out onto my floor.

"Show me, that you're not a career, who's bloodthirsty and who only cares about the games. And show me that you actually care about me." I said, and the elevator doors shut, and the last look of Cato that I saw was him thinking.

I walked into the room, and started pacing.

Haymitch, Effie, and Jojo were staring at me.

After about 10 minutes, Resay came upstairs, and he said, "Why did 2 follow you into the elevator?"

I punched the wall, and left pissed off.

**3****rd**** POV**

The next day, things went the same (except, the careers were eye stalking me, and did everything they could to provoke me again, and I didn't throw another Hatchet at Glimmer Bitch's head.)

**Back to Bree's POV (Private Training Day)**

I woke up refreshed, and I took a warm shower, and walked into the kitchen after changing into my training clothes.

I sat down where I sat the past 2 days, and I started eating whatever was there.

Haymitch said, "Alright, today's the day you can show off, show the Gamemakers, whatever you want. Pull out your best abilities. Show them, that you're here to stay alive, and not get killed in the bloodbath at the cornucopia."

Resay and I nodded.

After we ate, Effie got up, and Resay and I followed her into the elevator

I hadn't talked with anyone since the first training day.

And they were too afraid to talk to me. Apparently, I threw the punch at the wall so hard, there's an **indent** of my knuckles in the wall.

We got to the training room, and I sat beside Resay, and I glared at the wall in front of me.

Everyone was talking- The Careers (Cato hasn't talked to me since the elevator incident,) and every other District was talking to their District partners.

"Are you OK? You didn't talk at all yesterday." Resay said, and I said, "Just leave it alone."

My voice was scratchy because I hadn't talked since the day before yesterday, but Resay just sighed and leaned back.

District 1 went first, and I sighed, and shut my eyes.

I thought about Katniss, Rose (Prim), mom, and my guys in the mines. Were they OK? Did they miss me? (OK that was a stupid question.) Did they worry about me constantly?

Apparently I had been lost in my thought for a while because I heard, "Thresh, District 11, may enter now."

I snapped open my eyes, and I noticed that it was just Resay, Rue, and Thresh (who just went into the training room), and me in the room.

I looked at Resay and said, "Where'd everybody go?"

Rue smiled at me and said, "They all finished. They went back to their rooms."

I nodded and said, "Wow."

Thresh came out a minute later with a smirk on his face, and I smiled at him, and he said, "That was fun. The looks on their faces were priceless."

Rue then went in, and she came back out, and I said, "How'd it go?"

"Pretty good," She said, and she walked to the elevator.

Resay then went in, and paced a little, and I thought, God, I hope he does well.

He came back out a few minutes later, and the guard said, "Bree, District 12, may enter now."

I gulped, and said, "Here we go."

I walked in, and the doors shut behind me with a loud bang an I muttered, "Well, that's not creepy at all."

I walked farther into the room, and the Gamemakers were sitting where they usually were, and they were all talking quietly. They looked at me when I got in their line of sight. They all sat up in anticipation of what I was gonna do. Apparently, I had made a good impression.

"Go ahead," I think Seneca Crane said.

I sighed, and grabbed went over to the machetes. God, I loved these things. **(PICTURE OF MACHETE ON PROFILE WHERE THE CLOTHING IS!)**

I immediately took the medium sized one, and my first strike I hit one, and sliced its head clean off.

I did that for a few more minutes, and then when I put away the machete and went over to the throwing knives I saw that the Gamemakers weren't even watching me anymore. I raised an eyebrow and cocked my head to the left. They were paying attention to a dead pig. I looked what was in its mouth. An apple.

I immediately knew what Katniss would do if she saw that no one was paying attention to her, and they were paying attention to a dead pig. She would of shot the apple out of the mouth of the pig with a bow and arrow.

Huh, might as well make her proud. I lifted up the knife, and threw it like I did that Hatchet at Glimmer Bitch. It went straight into the apple, and hit the wall behind it.

I smirked as they turned around and looked at me with wide eyes. I think that no one had ever done that before. Hey, they knew since the first day that was willing to throw _**anything**_ at _**anybody**_.

"Thank you for your consideration." I said, and walked out of the room, after throwing my last knife at the target behind me, and getting a bullseye and walking out with a pissed off expression on my face.

I sat on the couch beside Haymitch, and brought my knees up to my chest watching the TV to see the Training scores.

I sighed, and Caesar Flickerman and some other dude came on the screen, and I put my head on my knees.

"Alright, we have the scores that everyone has been waiting to see, as always, District 1; Marvel, 9; Glimmer, 9." Caesar said, and I thought, _what did she do? Show them how to put on make-up?_

"District 2; Cato, 10; Clove, 10," Caesar said, I thought, _by the way he was swinging his sword around, I'm not surprised he got a 10._

I zoned out, and I heard that the Foxface chick got a 5. Huh, not bad.

I sighed, and I shut my eyes zoning out again.

Resay poked me, and Caesar said, "District 11; Thresh, wow, a 10; Rue, a 7."

I smiled at said, "Good job Rue."

"And last but not least, District 12; Resay, 8-"

They stopped, and Caesar looked at his other host and said, "Is this for real?"

The other guy said, "I guess so."

Caesar said, "District 12; Bree, a 12."

* * *

AN: How'd you like it? I'm gonna keep writing for the next chapter, and_** if I get 30 reviews (9 reviews) then I will post the next chapter up tomorrow.**_

**Please Review!**


	6. Interviews & LT74thAHGB

******I do not own anything but my OC's Bree, Resay, Jojo, Crow, Jenny, and JJ. Everything else belongs to Suzanne Collins. :D**

**Chapter 6- Interviews/LT74thAHGB  
**

**Recap:**

"**And last but not least, District 12, Resay, 8-"**

**They stopped, and Caesar looked at his other host and said, "Is this for real?"**

**The other guy said, "I guess so."**

**Caesar said, "District 12, Bree, a 12."**

**Present:**

**Cato POV**

I smiled as I saw I got a 10 that wasn't bad.

I then waited impatiently so I could see Bree's score.

I had been thinking about what she had told me in the elevator, and now I know what I'm gonna do to show her that I really did care about her, that I really was in love with her.

I saw District 11's scores come up, and I heard Caesar say, "And last but not least, District 12; Resay, 8-"

They stopped, and Caesar looked at his other host and said, "Is this for real?" I scrunched my eyebrows together, and I thought, _what happened did she get a low score, a high score, what did Bree get?_

The other guy said, "I guess so."

I rubbed my hand over my face, and Caesar said, "District 12; Bree, a 12."

"Holy shit!" Clove and I said at the same time.

**Bree POV**

Haymitch had been drinking some more alcohol, and he spit it out when Caesar said, "District 12; Bree, a 12."

Everyone turned to me and said, "What did you do?"

I smiled sheepishly and said, "I cut off some dummies heads, and maybe threw a knife at the Gamemakers roasted pig, and hitting the apple in the mouth."

I was waiting to get yelled at for doing something stupid, but Effie stormed out of the room, and Haymitch yelled, "THAT'S WHAT YOU DO TO MAKE AN IMPRESSION!"

I smiled, and Jojo said, "Good job Bree."

Everyone said congrats, and I went to bed.

I got into bed, and my last thought before I let sleep take over me was, _I wonder what Cato is thinking about right now._

**Next Day:**

I woke up refreshed and happy (as happy as you can be in the Hunger Games.)

I sighed, and walked into the kitchen with a smile on my face. I actually gave Haymitch a hug. I think he was shocked.

Anyways, I sat down, and I said, "What are we doing today?"

Jojo then came in and said, "After you eat, we are going to go get you ready for your interviews."

I sighed and said, "More prettying up, got it."

Jojo smiled and said, "You don't need prettying up, you're pretty enough."

I smiled and said, "Thanks Jojo."

I then ate- Oh my God- PANCAKES!

"Holy crap! Pancakes! Who knew they were my favorite?" I asked.

Resay smiled and said, "You told me the last time you went to the bakery."

I nodded and said, "Oh, OK."

I then grabbed at least a dozen, and swallowed them down.

Then when I was finished I let out a loud burp.

Everyone looked at me, and I said, "Excuse me."

They then all laughed.

Jojo then grabbed my arm and said, "Come on, Diamond girl."

She dragged me into a room that held Crow, Jenny, and JJ.

I sighed, and sat down on a table. Then I was held captive as theirs for the next 4 hours.

**Cato POV**

I groaned as I got up in bed again. I didn't sleep much the night before because I was thinking way too much about Bree, and how she was gonna react to what I was gonna do during the interviews.

I rubbed my hand over my face, and I slid on some pants, and a shirt, and ran a hand through my hair, and went into the kitchen and grabbed something to eat.

My stylists led me to a room, and did the things I would need done to my hair.

I wondered what Bree was going to wear.

Then my main stylist dude came in, and handed me a suit.

It was a silver-ish blazer, and black pants, and I kept the buttons down a little. I saw Clove coming out of her room, and she said to me, "I hate- I repeat, I hate this dress."

I smiled and said, "But you look good. That's all that matters."

She raised an eyebrow, and then I realized how weird it looked on her. It looked hot on Bree, but it just looks odd on Clove.

I sighed, and we walked into the room that held all of the other tributes waiting for their turns for the interviews.

I saw Glimmer, and well, she didn't look right in that dress. **(I have nothing against Glimmer, but this is actually my opinion of her dress in the movie. I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but that dress to me didn't look right on Levin Rambin.)**

I sighed, and stood next to Clove waiting for all of the other tributes. I didn't see Bree anywhere, but I saw her district partner, in a black tux that had a little bit of sparkles on the ends. **(Picture Peeta's tux in the movie, but with sparkles on the ends instead of red.)**

I sighed, and closed my eyes, but when I heard heels coming towards the door, to open, I opened my eyes and- Holy….

**Bree POV**

I sighed as JJ finished my hair, and I said, "Done now?"

They all nodded, and I said, "Yay!"

They all scowled at me, and Jojo walked back in, and handed me water.

I sighed, and drank all of it in one gulp.

Jenny then applied my lipstick, and Crow, JJ, and Jenny left the room.

Jojo took out a floor length dress, that was a long A-Line sequin dress, and had black on the bottom, and it was pretty.

Jojo helped me put it on, and I slid on 3 inch solid black pumps, and I slid on a ring that had black in the middle, and silver around it, and I then slid on a silver sparkly key necklace, and I then slid on a sliver sparkly bangle.

I sighed, and Jojo said, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks Jojo, and thanks for making this a long dress, and not a short dress." I said smiling, and Jojo laughed and said, "Come on."

I followed her out of the room, and I sighed when we were in front of the door, and I saw Resay, and I saw Cato leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. God, he looked hot in that suit.

"Ready?" Jojo asked. I shook my head no.

Jojo just chuckled and said, "You'll do fine."

I sighed, and then walked in the room, Cato's eyes snapped, and his eyes widened considerably.

Well, every guy was pretty much staring at me.

I stood behind Resay, and he was staring at me with his mouth open.

Haymitch then walked in said, "You look nice Bree."

I smiled at him and said, "Thanks."

He then saw Resay, and grabbed his shoulders, and turned him around to not look at me and Haymitch said, "Boys."

I smiled as I watched Marvel, the douche, walk on stage for his interview.

**Cato POV**

Holy shit! Bree looked… wow.

I turned and looked away but not before noticing her blush.

I turned away smirking.

I watched Marvel do his interview, and then Glimmer, and then Clove went on. Of course she went for the innocent act.

I sighed, and got ready to go on. God, I was nervous.

**Bree POV**

I bit my lip and watched Cato go on stage to do his interview.

I was nervous for him. I know that much. I also know no matter what, I'm going to regret saying this line in my head_; I'm in love with, Cato._

Cato smiled and shook Caesar's hand.

They sat down, and Caesar said, "It's nice to meet you Cato."

"It's nice to meet you too Caesar. I see you every year on TV, and I'm like, 'It'd be fun to meet him.'" Cato said, I knew he was going with the dazzling approach.

I crossed my arms across my chest, and continued to watch the TV.

"Alright, I think I speak for every girl out there when I say, do you have anyone special at home?" Caesar asked Cato. I clenched my fists, and Cato said, "No I don't."

I didn't unclench my fists.

"OK, let me re-phrase this; is there anyone you like here?" Caesar asked.

I was now extremely nervous.

"Uh, well, like is an understatement. I'm completely and utterly in love with her." Cato said, and I then clenched my teeth.

"Let me guess…. Glimmer?" Caesar guessed.

Cato actually laughed and said, "Actually, that's not even close."

"Well, who is it?" Caesar asked impatiently.

"Bree," Cato said, and my mouth dropped.

What I said in the elevator, I didn't mean do it on national TV!

Jojo looked at me in shock, and I nodded.

She smiled at me.

"Wait, wait, wait, you mean the Bree from District 12? That Bree?" Caesar said, Cato nodded, and said, "I love her from the bottom of my heart."

"Well, that's something." Caesar said, and a buzzer went off, and Caesar said, "Well, our time is up. Good luck, Cato."

Cato then walked off the stage, and he came over to me smiling, and I said, "You just told the confessed to the whole entire nation that you're completely in love with me."

Cato smiled and said, "I proved it to you, didn't I?"

I smiled a little and said, "Yeah, you did."

Cato hugged me and said, "I'm gonna stay here so I don't get yelled at, so much."

I chuckled and he said, "But I'd do it for you any day,"

I leaned my head on his chest, and he held both of my hands.

The other tributes were just kind-of looking at us, now 10 times more scared of Cato and me.

Jojo was actually crying. Don't even try to ask me why, 'cause to me she just gets weirder every day.

Soon Rue went on stage, and I smiled at her wishing her good luck.

She grinned at me, and walked on-stage.

**Skip to Bree's Interviews**

I sighed, and hugged Cato one last time, and he said, "You'll do fine."

"Is it a bad time to say I have stage fright?" I asked him, and Cato chuckled and said, "Pretend you're talking to me on the roof."

I nodded, and Caesar said, "Let's welcome, Bree Everdeen, District 12 Tribute!"

I sighed, and the stage crew said to go on, and I walked on, and smiled.

Caesar kissed my hand, and said, "Sit down."

I sat down, and crossed my legs.

"Alright, I have to say this; first off, you look beautiful, and I loved your chariot outfit-"

"-I though the skirt was a little short." I said, and I can just hear Cato say, "Yeah, you had to mention the skirt."

Caesar laughed, and then turned serious and said, "I think we were all very moved when you volunteered for your sister. Did she come and say goodbye to you?" Caesar asked, and I said, "Yes, she did. So did my twin," Trying to get the subject off of Prim.

"You have a twin?" Caesar asked me in shock, and I nodded, and said, "Yes, we're fraternal."

"What's her name?" Caesar asked.

"Katniss," I said, and Caesar said, "Do you have any other family other than your 2 sisters?"

"Yes, I have a mom, and my dad passed away in a mining accident about a year ago." I said, and the crowd "awewwwd."

I smiled and said, "But, I got used to him not coming home after work, but the first 3 months were hard for me, but I moved on."

Caesar patted my hand and said, "I'm sorry."

I smiled.

Caesar then grinned, and I just knew he was gonna ask about me and Cato's relationship.

"Alright, now everyone here probably wants to know, what's going on with you Cato?" Caesar said, and I broke out into a grin.

Told you he would ask.

"I mean he completely confessed his love for you on national TV, I bet you were shocked." Caesar said.

I nodded and said, "Yes I was, but I love him too so, there's nothing wrong with it I guess."

Caesar smiled and said, "One last thing, what happened in the training room?"

I opened my mouth, and Caesar said, "Well I guess you don't get to answer. Good luck in the arena, Bree."

I then walked off of the stage, and into Cato's arms.

He kissed me on the head, and wrapped his arm around my waist.

He then walked to the elevator, me still in his arms. Jojo, Haymitch, and Resay were following us, and we walked into the elevator, and Cato pressed 2, and then 12.

When we got to his floor, he gave me a quick but passionate kiss, and winked at me, and left.

When we got to our floor, I walked into my room, I washed off my face, kicked off my heels, slid out of my dress, and I slid into a night gown, and fell asleep with thoughts of what would come tomorrow.

**Next Day**

I woke up the next morning, and went into the kitchen. I ate whatever was on the table, and kept quiet everyone knew what today was. The day of the Hunger Games.

I sighed, and Jojo handed me some green cargo pants, some boots, and a black t-shirt.

I sighed, and went into my room to change. I put my hair up into a side ponytail, and I walked out of my room, and before I left, I slid the Mockingjay pin in my pants pocket, that had a zipper, and zipped it into the pants, and walked out of the room.

I was escorted by peacekeepers, to the hovercraft , and I sat in the back. Cato came in about 3 people later, and he sat next to me.

He smiled a small smile at me, and they shot this tracking device into our arms, and when everyone got there, we left for the arena.

Cato had grabbed my hand on the way there, and squeezed it reassuring me.

I smiled at him, and when we got off the hovercraft, Cato kissed me, and ran off with his peacekeepers.

I walked with 2 peacekeepers, and we walked into a room.

Jojo was there, and she picked a coat off of the rack, and I heard, "30."

I gulped, and Jojo said, "You need to get in that tube, and it will take you up to the arena. Good luck, Bree."

She handed me the coat, and the timer said, "24."

I sighed smiled, and said, "Thank you Jojo."

Jojo smiled at me and said, "Good luck Bree."

I stepped on the tube as the timer said, "21."

I was taken up, and I gave on last smile to Jojo, and we went up.

The first thing I saw was the Cornucopia.

It was surrounded by weapons and bags.

I looked at all of the other tributes, and I noticed Cato was to my left. He smiled at me, and looked over at the woods, he winked at me, and I mouthed, 'What?'

He shook his head, and the timer was at, "10."

I started praying.

God, "9."

Please let me get out of the blood bath alive, "8."

Let Cato get out alive, "7."

"6,"

Let me win the Games with Cato,

"5,"

Amen.

I opened my eyes, and I eyes the machete next to the throwing knives.

Wow, a coincidence much. Then I saw all of the backpacks spread around. I should get one of those.

I looked at the scenery- trees, and forest. That's pretty much it.

"3," I sighed.

"2," I took a deep breath and got ready.

"1." I aimed at the machete.

"Let the 74th Annual Hunger Games Begin."

* * *

AN: How did you like it? This is the longest chapter I have ever done! 3,109 words! _**I will update tomorrow if I get 37 reviews (8 Reviews!)**_

**Please Review!**


	7. Day 1 in the Arena

**I do not own anything but my OC's Bree, Resay, Jojo, Crow, Jenny, and JJ. Everything else belongs to Suzanne Collins. :D  
**

**And ONTO THE STORY!**

**Chapter 7- Day 1**

**Recap:  
**

**God, "9."**

**Please let me get out of the blood bath alive, "8." **

**Let Cato get out alive, "7."**

"**6,"**

**Let me win the Games with Cato,**

"**5,"**

**Amen.**

**I opened my eyes, and I eyes the machete next to the throwing knives.**

**Wow, a coincidence much. Then I saw all of the backpacks spread around. I should get one of those.**

**I looked at the scenery- trees, and forest. That's pretty much it.**

"**3," I sighed.**

"**2," I took a deep breath and got ready.**

"**1." I aimed at the machete.**

"**Let the 74****th**** Annual Hunger Games Begin."**

**Present:**

**Bree POV**

I shot off like a bullet towards the Cornucopia.

I then noticed Cato was right next to me. I grabbed the machete, and grabbed a sword, and tossed it to Cato.

I then grabbed then threw it a knife at the guy behind Cato trying to sneak up on him. It hit right between the eyes. I then grabbed the rest, and I then grabbed a backpack, and so did Cato, and he grabbed my hand, and we ran into the woods. I could still hear people getting killed. Cannons were going off like crazy.

Cato and I kept running, and after a while the cannons stopped, and Cato and I stopped running.

I then noticed that I was bleeding. How could I have not noticed that?

"You're bleeding." Cato said, and he ripped off of some of his jacket, and took off mine after making me sit down.

He looked at the cut and said, "It's not bad, but here."

He wrapped the ripped jacket onto my arm, and the bleeding started to slow down.

Cato grabbed my hand, and we started walking again.

I looked around, and saw mud. Mud meant wet, and wet meant water.

I bent down to the ground, and I put some mud in-between my fingers, and it was mushy. I followed the mud, and Cato followed behind me.

I walked for a little more, and saw a stream. Cato walked ahead of me and smiled at me, and kissed me on the cheek.

Of course, I just **had** to blush.

We opened our bags, and there were dried beef strips, iodine, matches, night vision sunglasses, crackers, a water can, some wire, and a sleeping bag.

Cato had night vision glasses, a sleeping bag, 2 water containers, crackers, and 3 knives.

Why were there 3 knives in there? I have no idea, but more weapons for us.

We filled up the water cans, and I saw a tree, and it was a little farther back from the stream, but Cato and I could keep an eye on the stream, and I said to Cato, "We can sleep up there."

Cato nodded, and I started climbing. I got to the top, and then I noticed that the Careers were coming **(Cato's not a career anymore.)**

I hopped off the tree, and said, "Your friends are here."

Cato grabbed my hand, and we ran.

It got dark after a while, and I saw a small cave, and Cato pushed his hand out in front of me, and he went in first. He popped his head back out, and said, "It's clear."

**(A.N. This is where Cato and Bree are going to stay throughout the story.)**

I walked in, and Cato dropped his bag in the back, and said, "I'm gonna go get some firewood. Wait here."

"Cato," I said, and he turned and looked at me, I walked over to him and I kissed him on the lips, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, and I said, "I love you."

"I love you too." Cato said, and kissed me one last time, and I said, "Be careful."

"Always am," Cato said, winked at me, grabbed his sword, and left.

I walked into the back, and I sat down with my machete, and my knives right beside me.

**Cato POV**

It started getting dark, and I pushed my hand out in front of Bree, and I walked in, and there was no one in there.

I popped my head back outside, and said, "It's clear."

Bree walked in behind me, and I dropped my bag in the back of the cave.

I turned to Bree once she dropped her bag, and I said, "I'm gonna go get some firewood. Wait here."

I started walking to the door but Bree said, "Cato."

I turned, and Bree walked over to me, and kissed me on the lips, and I smiled and put my hands on her hips, and Bree said, "I love you."

I smiled and said, "I love you too."

I kissed Bree one more time, and she said, "Be careful."

I said, "Always am," and I grabbed my sword, and walked out of the cave.

I started walking to the left.

I saw a couple pieces of wood, and I picked them up, and kept the sword in one hand.

After a few more minutes of walking I turned back around, and walked back to the cave. It was sunset now, and I knew that the Gamemakers would be showing who died.

I walked in the cave, and Bree was gripping her sword tightly, and I smirked, and she said, "How was your walk?"

I smiled, and put the wood on the floor. There were 4 pieces in all.

I sat next to Bree, and she grabbed the matches out of her bag, and lit a match, and the wood caught on fire.

I wrapped my arm around Bree, and she snuggled into my side.

The anthem started, and Bree said, "We better go see how many died."

Bree and I watched out the cave opening, and I counted, District 3 female, both from District 4, District 5 male, both District 6, both District 7, Both District 8, District 9 male, District 10 female; 12 people killed.

"12 tributes killed. That's half of the Tributes. The Hunger Games is already half way through with." Bree said, and the light went out of the sky.

I nodded, and I kissed Bree on the head, and we went back inside. We sat by the fire, and I draped my arm over our stuff, had my sword beside me, and Bree cuddled into my arm. She pulled out the sleeping bags, and draped them over our legs, and said, "Night Cato."

I smiled, kissed Bree, and said, "Night Bree, I love you."

"I love you too." Bree said, and we soon fell asleep.

AN: Sorry this Chapter is sooo short. But I was practically falling asleep over the keyboard. _**If I get 45 reviews I will post another chapter tomorrow. (8 reviews.)**_

**Please Re****view!**


	8. Day 2 in the Arena

******I do not own anything but my OC's Bree, Resay, Jojo, Crow, Jenny, and JJ, and my ideas. Everything else belongs to Suzanne Collins. :D**

**Chapter 8- Day 2 in the Arena**

**Bree POV**

I woke up cuddled next to Cato, and he was still fast asleep.

I smiled, and looked around, the fire was out, and it was daytime. Cato had his arm draped over the weapons, and supplies, so no one would even try anything.

I tried getting out of Cato's arms, I'm sad to say this, but he was too damn buff! I sighed, and just watched him sleep. He was peaceful, and looked like he didn't have a care in the world.

I smiled, and I slowly drifted off to sleep again.

**Later (Still Bree POV)**

"Bree, Bree, wake up! We have to move!" I heard.

I opened my eyes, and I saw Cato in front of me, and he had his sword in one hand, and had a knife in his boot.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The forest is on fire," Cato said, and my eyes widened, and I slid on my backpack, and I put the knives on my belt, and I grabbed my machete, and Cato and I ran for our lives.

Just as we left the cave, a tree branch fell in front of the opening, blocking it.

The trees were lighting up like wild fire, and Cato grabbed my hand, and I running with all of my might. Thankfully, being small like I am, and working in the mines, it gives you some adrenaline, when a mining explosion happens.

I was side by side with Cato, and I pulled him to the side, so we could breath and I saw a freaking fire ball, headed for me!

I pulled Cato down, just as it hit, but it still got my arm.

Cato pulled me up, and he said, "Are you OK?"

I nodded and we found the stream, and we hopped in it, and a fire-ball went over the stream, just as our heads went under water.

My arm was feeling better, now that it was under water.

I stayed under water, and Cato slowly started to sink. I had a hard time pushing him up, but I got him up, for air, and pushed him on the rocks beside, and Cato couched up water, and said, "How did you learn to hold your breath for so long?"

I just chuckled.

**Katniss POV _(To Emmie102)_**

I watched the TV intensely as I saw Bree in the Cornucopia. Prim was gripping my hand, and Gale was behind me in case I needed someone.

To say I was shocked was an understatement when Bree said she fell in love with a guy, much less the deadliest career, in the Hunger Games.

I was sure he was gonna stab her in the back. Literally.

"10,"

Bree closed her eyes.

"9,"

Probably to Pray,

"8,"

"7,"

"6,"

"5,"

"4,"

Bree's eyes snapped open,

"3," You could see everyone get ready to move.

"2,"

"1,"

"Let the 74th Annual Hunger Games Begin,"

Bree shot off towards the Cornucopia, and I whispered, "No."

Bree headed towards the machete, and I smiled a little.

I saw the guy who she "loved" beside her, and I raised my eyebrows, OK maybe, they did really love each other.

She tossed him a sword, and threw a knife at a kid who sneaking up behind the dude- it hit right in-between the eyes.

She grabbed a backpack, but I noticed the District 4 girl, cut the back of her arm, and then she got killed by the girl in District 2 by a knife to the head. Yikes.

Peeta's brother ran off towards the woods, and escaped safely, I saw Peeta smile a little.

I focused on Bree more, the guy had grabbed her hand, and they had ran off in the woods. I smiled, and said to Peeta, "Well, at least it's a good guy."

Peeta smiled at me and said, "At least it is."

**Bree POV**

Cato and I had shook off our clothes, and as he was putting his jacket back on the Careers came into view, and saw us. The Glimmer chick smiled at me evilly, and said, "Well, what do we have here?"

Cato pushed me behind him. Awww isn't he sweet.

I grabbed his sword from behind me, and handed it to him, carefully so the Careers didn't notice. He grabbed it, and squeezed my fingers while doing so technically telling me that nothing was going to happen to me. The problem wasn't that. I was just scared that something was going to happen to him. I didn't get a 12 for nothing.

I gripped my machete, and pulled one of my knives out of my pockets, and Cato said, "I'd leave if I were you."

"Why'd you leave the group, Cato? Especially for trash like her," Marvel said, and I could tell that Cato was now pissed.

He clenched his fists, and I wasn't going to stop him if he wanted to kill him. I didn't like him that much anyways, and plus, it was part of the game.

I put my hand on his back letting him know that I was here, and I still loved him.

"Can we just kill her already?" Glimmer asked, and Cato said, "If you do that you're gonna have to kill me too."

I smiled, and right then I knew how much he loved me. He was willing to die for me, and leave the Careers.

I was never gonna leave his side after this.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to kill you both." Clove said, and threw a knife in my direction, at my head, and I moved my head just in time.

I threw a knife at Marvel, and it hit him in the head, right in-between the eyes, **( Nelle07- I told you that she'd do something.)**

Clove looked at Marvel when he fell, and dropped to her knees and said, "Marvel!"

And she looked back up at me pissed off, and I just had to say, "Whoops, it slipped out of my hand. sorry."

Even **Glimmer** **Bitch** cracked a smiled. Cato smiled, and I was holding in laughs.

Clove then burst out in tears, and cried. Wow, now I feel bad. They must have been close.

Cato grabbed my hand, our bags, and we ran for our lives.

Glimmer Bitch followed us, and Clove was crying too much to even notice that Glimmer Bitch was running after us, and that we were gone.

We ran into the forest, and I felt something hit my arm.

I groaned, and Cato said, "Bree, what's wrong?"

I put my hand where it hurt, and guess what? THERE WAS A FREAKING ARROW IN MY SHOULDER!

I ripped out the arrow, and turned around to look at Glimmer Bitch, and she was smiling evilly at me because she wounded me.

I dropped the arrow, and Cato had a murderous look in his eye. I didn't stop him, because I was too scared of him in that moment.

Cato walked over to her, and _**chopped her head off!**_

Clove then rounded the corner, and she saw Glimmer and said, "Now it's just me, and I have perfect aim Diamond Girl!"

Cato stood in front of me, and she threw a knife and it hit Cato. I heard the grunt. But he kept walking towards Clove. Right when he got to her he says, "You threaten my girl, you threaten me."

Then he stabbed her clean in the chest.

When Clove fell to the ground, I ran over to Cato, and he stumbled back, and I noticed he had 3 knives in his chest.

I helped him walk away, and he said, "Bree, no matter, what, I love you."

I held my hand, over my mouth, and I said, "You're not gonna die Cato, you can't."

Cato's breathing was getting slower and slower.

I heard beeping sounds, and I saw maybe 5 or so parachutes coming towards me and Cato, with 2 numbers on them- _2 & 12 _on the sides_.  
_

**AN: How'd you like it? _If I get 54 reviews_**_ **(9 Reviews**,** I will post up the next chapter tomorrow and tell you if Cato survives!  
**_

_**Please Review!**_


	9. Let the Games Begin

**********I do not own anything but my OC's Bree, Resay, Jojo, Crow, Jenny, and JJ, and my ideas. Everything else belongs to Suzanne Collins. :D**

**Chapter 9- No**

**Bree POV**

I immediately opened the canisters, and they were all saying, something along the lines of 'this should help', 'put this on him' etc.

I immediately started putting all of the ointment, medicine, and everything on, Cato, but he wouldn't stop bleeding.

Cato put his bloody hand on my face, and said, "Bree, just stop. Save it for when you need it."

I started crying, and said, "I can't lose you, Cato. I need you." **(I'm crying by writing this by the way, )**

Cato smirked his "sexy smirk" and said, "Win, for me, Bree. I love you."

And then Cato took his last breath, and a cannon went off.

I had never felt my tears fall down my eyes so fast.

I was blubbering like a baby.

I screamed, loud and clear. I knew I had a promise to keep to my sister, but I was all about grieving right now, the guy that I actually had feelings for, he died right in front of me, trying to save me, and when he got hurt, and I tried to save him, I failed.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, I didn't care who found me at this point. I needed Cato. He was the only thing that was going to keep me sain throughout these games.

After, I had my crying fit, I looked at Cato's face, and kissed him on the lips and said, "I'm sorry, Cato."

I stood up, and grabbed my knives, and stuck them back in my belt, and didn't dare take the ones that were in his chest, and grabbed the water canteens, and stuck them in my bag, grabbed Cato's sword, and I said, "Let the Games Begin."

**Cato POV (If you actually thought, I was gonna let him die, you no faith in me.)**

All I could see was black.

I heard what sounded like people saying, "He has a pulse! HE'S ALIVE!"

"How is he alive? He had 3 knives to the chest?" I heard someone else yell, and I heard people running around, and I opened my eyes, and it looked like I was in a hospital room.

Everything was blurry, I said one thing that caught everyone's attention, "Where's Bree?"

Then I passed out before anyone could answer me.

**AN: Sorry the chapter's so short, but you guys didn't give me 9 reviews! You only gave me 5! :(**

**BUT I gave you a partial chapter because I felt I should give you guys an answer on what happened to Cato, and well, to Bree, he's dead, isn't coming back. But that's gonna give her motivation, and she'll want to get the Games over with before she can see anyone else she loves die. But as I said, If you think that I was gonna let Cato die, you have no faith in me. I LOVE CATO! I WOULD NEVER LET HIM DIE!  
**

**But give me 8 reviews, 59 reviews, and I'll give you a full chapter tomorrow! :D  
**

**_Please Review!_  
**


	10. I Don't Give Mercy Anymore

**************I do not own anything but my OC's Bree, Resay, Jojo, Crow, Jenny, and JJ, and my ideas. Everything else belongs to Suzanne Collins. :D**

**Chapter 10- I don't give mercy anymore**

**Bree POV**

I held my machete in one hand, and had Cato's sword in the other. I was ready to play with the Tributes.

I heard a cannon go off, and I looked around, and it was getting dark.

_I should get somewhere for the night_, I thought, and slid the machete in the holder on my back, and bit Cato's sword in my mouth, and nearly spit it out because I forgot that it had blood on it.

I ignored the terrible taste in my mouth, and began climbing up the tree again. I got all the way to the top when I saw a girl from District 9, and she smiled at me evilly, from the ground, and I rolled my eyes.

I kept climbing, but when I got to the top, I pulled out Cato's sword from my mouth, and I said to her, "You want me," She glared, "Come get me."

She immediately started climbing the tree, and I groaned and said, "Are you really trying to-"

She kept climbing I groaned, and picked up one of Clove's knives that I had in my belt, and threw it at the District 9 girl. It hit the dead center of her head.

I sighed and said, "You should've run away."

A cannon sounded, and I kept climbing, and I sat down on a branch, and I pulled out my sleeping bag, and I sighed, and curled up in it. I started crying again, once I realized it smelled like Cato.

I sniffled, and wiped away my tears, and said, "Don't think about it, Bree. Don't think about it Bree."

I groaned when I thought about Cato, and what happened, and said, "I hate how when you say, 'Don't think about it,' you think about it."

I cracked my back, and pulled out some water, and I heard rustling on the tree on my right.

I pulled out one of my knives, and I had it ready.

Rue then popped her head out of the tree, and she said, "Don't kill me please!"

I narrowed my eyes and said, "Why shouldn't I?"

She sighed and sat down on the branch next to me and said, "Because I can help you."

I looked at Rue, and I said, "No offense to you or anything, but I already killed all of the careers with C-Ca-Damn it, forget it, "I said, "You can stay."

Rue smiled at me, and then the anthem started. You first saw Marvel's face, and then Glimmer Bitch's face, and then _Cato's face _and I started crying again, and then you saw Clove, and then it went to the District 9 girl that I killed, and then it showed- RESAY! RESAY'S NOW DEAD?

I dug my hands into my fingers, and said, "Great, 2 down, maybe we'll make it 3 now."

Rue looked at me and said, "What does that mean?"

I chuckled and said, "Well, 2 people I cared about died, and you're the 3rd person, and I don't want you to die."

Rue looked at me and said, "I'm sorry about that District 2 guy. You seemed like you two liked each other a lot."

I chuckled, leaned my head back against the tree trunk, and said, "I didn't just like him. I was completely and utterly in love with him, and now he's just… gone."

I dug my fingers into my hands again, and said, "Why don't you get some sleep. Here's some water, and a piece of meat, and we'll go hunting in the morning."

Rue smiled at me and said, "I know I'm only 12, but you must have cared about him a lot, if you both confessed your love on national TV."

I grinned, and said, "Thanks, Rue. For listening."

Rue grinned, and I handed her some dried meat, and I handed her my sleeping bag, and we went to sleep.

**Cato POV**

I was sitting in a hospital room, and I was staring at the TV. I watched Bree, and her talk with the District 11 girl.

Rue looked at Bree and said, _"I'm sorry about that District 2 guy. You seemed like you two liked each other a lot."_

Bree chuckled, and leaned her head back against the tree trunk, and said, _"I didn't just like him. I was completely and utterly in love with him, and now he's just… gone."_

I closed my eyes, and tried to keep the bad feelings at bay. I can't believe they're keeping me in here. I should be back in the arena with my girl.

I saw Bree dig her fingers into her hands, and say, _"Why don't you get some sleep. Here's some water, and a piece of meat, and we'll go hunting in the morning."_

Rue smiled at Bree and said, _"I know I'm only 12, but you must have cared about him a lot, if you both confessed your love on national TV."_

I sighed and said, "You have no idea how much I love her."

I heard someone chuckle, and I looked over at the door, and President Snow was standing there.

**AN: You still didn't give me all of my reviews! YOU HAD ONE MORE REVIEW! But anyways, how'd you like the story?**

**I can't promise anything tomorrow, though if i get 13 reviews (70 reviews,) I might give you two chapters on on Wednesday. :)  
**

**It's all up to you. But no matter what, I probably will not be posting anything tomorrow, 'cause I gotta take a stupid test, and be there at the crack of Dawn. So I'll be dead tired.  
**

**_Wish me luck, and Please Review!_  
**


	11. Rue

**READ READ READ:** AN: This chapter is dedicated to _maddielala56._ Happy Birthday!**__****  
**

**********I do not own anything but my OC's Bree, Resay, Jojo, Crow, Jenny, and JJ, and my ideas. Everything else belongs to Suzanne Collins. :D**

**Chapter 11- Rue**

**Cato POV**

**Recap:**

**Rue smiled at Bree and said, **_**"I know I'm only 12, but you must have cared about him a lot, if you both confessed your love on national TV."**_

**I sighed and said, "You have no idea how much I love her."**

**I heard someone chuckle, and I looked over at the door, and President Snow was standing there.**

I glared at Snow, and he smiled and said, "Hello Cato."

I nodded, and he said, "Well, it's nice to finally meet you."

I nodded again, and he said, "Alright, let's cut to the chase. Do you know the reason that we're not going to put you back in the Games?"

I shook my head no.

"Well, it's because I feel that I if I put you back in the Games, there will be 2 victors, and I can't have that happen, so you won't be a victor, but you'll be alive, and with your girlfriend if she gets out alive." Snow said, and walked out of the room, and I took a look at the TV screen, and I saw Bree sleeping on a tree branch, and she muttered, "Cato..."

I smiled at little looking at her, and remembered how I held her. She was soft, but she had an eye for vengeance, and was going to get out of that arena, and live. Then we could be together, and start a family.

I smiled a little, and someone walked in, and said, "We need you to write a letter to Bree for the feast."

I immediately felt my eyes widened. They wanted me to tell Bree, in a letter, that I was alive.

Oh this was gonna be fun.

**Bree POV**

I opened my eyes, and I saw the sun come up in the arena, but of course it wasn't actually the sun.

I groaned. I was so worn out, and hurt. A lot.

I grabbed the water bottle out of my pack, and drank a little.

I looked at my shoulder, and guess what- it was infected.

I sighed, and grabbed some of the cream that was inside my bag, and carefully started applying it on my shoulder.

I looked at my arm where Cato's jacket part was wrapped on it.

I sighed, and slowly unwrapped my arm, and the cut was infected.

I sighed and said, "Could this day get any worse?"

I groaned and put some of that gunk on my arm, and I wrapped my arm back with Cato's cloth piece and un-did my ponytail, and re did my hair.

I leaned back and said, "God, I wish he was here."

Then a trumpet sounded, and I saw Rue fall out of the tree, but without thinking, I grabbed her arm with the wrong arm.

I held back a scream, and slowly pulled her back up to the branch. She smiled sheepishly and said, "Sorry."

I nodded and said, "It's OK."

"Hello, the last 5 tributes!" Caesar said, "There is going to be a feast tomorrow morning!"

I immediately said, "I'm not going."

Rue said, "OK."

Caesar said, "OK, now I know most of you are probably already declining my offer, but there is one thing each of you desperately need."

I raised my eyebrow and muttered, "Like what? What I need is dead."

Rue smiled a little and Caesar said, "That is all, but I have a message for the one and only Bree Everdeen."

My eyes snapped up and glared and said, "What now?"

"You may want to reconsider going."

Then there was silence. I stood up, and started climbing down the tree, and I sat to Rue.

"Just stay there, I'll be back in about a minute." I said to her while still climbing down, and I started walking a ways off, and then when I thought I was far enough away, I screamed. And I mean screamed at the top of my lungs.

After I was done, I immediately started running back towards the tree, and I climbed up the tree like a monkey.

Rue was grinning and said, "Got out your anger?"

I nodded and said, "I'm good now."

Rue nodded, and I put on my back pack, and put my machete holder (that had my machete in it) on my back, and then grabbed Cato's sword in my right hand and said to Rue, "Ready to go?"

Rue nodded and I climbed down the tree in the same form as yesterday.

I started walking around (the opposite direction in which I screamed) and I saw a rabbit, and threw a knife at it, and it hit in the side, and I grabbed the rabbit, and said to Rue smirking, "You in the mood for rabbit tonight?"

Rue laughed a little and said, "Not like I have a choice."

I smiled, and I sat down on the floor, and started to make a fire.

Rue sat down next to me, and I got the fire going and I said to Rue, "Ever roasted a rabbit before?"

Rue shook her head, and I said, "Well, today's your lucky day."

I stuffed the rabbit on a stick (after I had shaved it) and handed the stick to Rue, and I said, "Once it turns golden brown, it's finished."

I then took off the backpack and noticed it was starting to get dark.

My eyes widened. We've only been outside for at least 2 hours, the sun shouldn't be setting, and I just got up. I had Cato's sword in my hand, and a knife in the other. Something didn't feel right.

It then suddenly finished sunset, and I heard a scream that sounded scarily like Thresh; then a cannon went off.

I stood up, and looked around. Then I heard another scream; then a cannon went off.

I immediately put out the fire, and grabbed Rue's hand and she dropped the food and said, "What's happening?"

I heard rustling, and I said, "Stay behind me."

I heard a twig break, and then Rue disappeared.

"Rue, where are you?" I yelled, and I didn't care if someone heard me. This was innocent little Rue.

"BREE!" I heard a voice yell that sounded like Rue, and it sounded far off.

I immediately ran towards the sound, and ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

I heard Rue scream again, and I dodged under a tree branch, and slid down a hill.

I saw a fire, and saw Rue. I stood behind a tree, and it was the District 10 guy literally roasting Rue.

I glared, and he threw an axe at my head, and said, "Its sweet how you came to save your little friend."

I ducked right as the axe hit the tree behind me.

I looked around, and there was no one else around. Then what were the other screams?

I glared, and felt something on the back of my neck. There was a growl.

My eyes widened considerably.

The District 10 guy looked like he was about to pee his pants. I threw back my elbow, and there was a thud, and there was a vicious growl. I ducked right as the thing ran forward.

It headed straight for Rue.

"RUE!" I yelled, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

It grabbed her by the stomach, and was throwing her around like a rag doll, and I saw the District 10 guy run away, and I saw another thing heading straight for me. I ducked again, and threw Cato's sword out in front of me, and it sliced open the stomach of the thing, and it fell to the ground whimpering.

I threw a knife in its head, and it died on impact. I saw blood coming out of Rue like a waterfall, and I cut off the other one's head.

I caught Rue in my arms as she fell from the things mouth, and I held her as she said, "I'm s-s-sorry. I s-s-should've stayed behind you l-l-like you said."

I shook my head and said, "No don't talk Rue."

She ignored me and said, "B-b-Bree, w-w-win, f-f-for m-m-me."

I nodded and said, "Of course."

Rue's eyes then closed, and I said, "Rue," No answer, "RUE," Still no answer, "RUE!" I screamed, and Rue didn't move, and cried once again.

Rue's body dead in my arms, and I said, "I'm so sorry, Rue."

My arms shook, and I started crying again, and I said, "I couldn't save you or Cato."

I cried even harder.

Then I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up groggy, and disoriented, and I stood up, and walked around, after placing Rue's body on the ground. Her whole entire stomach had been torn open, and it was very clear that she died of blood loss.

I sighed, and grabbed some nearby leaves, and started decorating Rue. She didn't deserve to die. But since she did, she was gonna do it beautifully.

I put the leaves in her hair, and I saw a small area of flowers, and I grabbed them and made a bouquet. I then braided her hair, and put the leaves in, and said, "Now you have that braid."

Rue had complimented me about my braid, and I had smiled and said that I had done it, and I said that I'd do her hair one time.

She smiled, at me, and we continued trying to fall asleep.

After Rue was completed, I kissed her on the cheek and said, "You didn't deserve to die this young."

I then stood up, and kissed the 3 middle fingers of my left hand, and held them out to the sky, and looked up, and while walking away to the Cornucopia I said, "Let's see what you got."

**AN: This Chapter is Dedicated to Maddielala56 HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_  
_**

**How'd you like this chapter? Once again I won't be able to update tomorrow because I have another freaking test, but I will update on Friday!  
**

**I will maybe post the next chapter up tomorrow because I already wrote it, but my fingers are currently going numb, so I'm gonna get off for a while.  
**

**And to my comment to get 13 reviews do I need to promise 2 new chapters again, because well, I only asked for 70, and I got 84. that's 27 reviews, and when I only ask for 8 I get 7. What's with that?  
**

**_Once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MADDIELALA56!_  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	12. You're Alive?

**************I do not own anything but my OC's Bree, Resay, Jojo, Crow, Jenny, and JJ, and my ideas. Everything else belongs to Suzanne Collins. :D**

**Chapter 12- You're Alive?**

**Bree POV**

I started walking towards the cornucopia. It was almost dawn, and well, I was tired, had blood all over me, and since there were 5 left, and 2 cannons went off that meant there were only 2 tributes left in the Games.

Me and District 10.

I started running when I noticed something following me.

I climbed up a tree once I got to the edge of the cornucopia.

All I needed was a clear shot at District 10, and this whole game would be over.

I saw him walk into the cornucopia- weaponless?

What the hell?

Why di- Oh. My. God.

He had one of those ferocious things that tried to kill us both on a leash. Not really a leash but like a metal sort of chain (where the hell did he get that?)

My eyes widened considerably when I saw him tug it along, and I saw him tug out 3 more.

Does this guy have a death wish?

I was shocked beyond belief. This kid had to be crazy to keep those things so close to him.

He walked into the middle of the cornucopia, and grabbed the bag that had a 10 on it.

I then noticed that he had a rash growing along the side of his body.

I smirked a little and noticed bugs crawling on him. He had Methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (AKA MRSA). **(I'll explain what it is at the bottom.)**

I gulped, and he walked away tugging the 'dogs' with him.

I hopped down from the tree making sure they were gone.

I shook my head and said, "That kid is surely gonna die before I make it to him."

I walked over and grabbed my bag that had a 12 on it, and ran out of the cornucopia.

I climbed up a different tree on the other-side of the cornucopia, and well, I opened the bag, and sure has hell wasn't expecting a letter.

Especially one from Cato.

***I was gonna stop it here, but I gave you guys enough cliff-hangers***

I gulped, and opened the letter.

_Dear Bree,_

_I don't know how to say this, so I'm just gonna come out and say it. I'm alive. This isn't a trick for the capitol. You know how I write, and well, you know this is my handwriting._

_Babe, you've got to come out alive. I'm sorry about what happened to Rue, but you promised her, me, and your sisters, that you would come out alive, and all I need to hear you say is that you'll kill that kid, and come back to me._

_I know when you first met me, we immediately hit it off. I've never met another girl like you. I never have, and I can't live without you._

_Bree, I have one thing to tell you, I love you, I'm alive, and I need you to come home. To me._

_Knowing you, you're probably in tears right now, so I want to say I love you, and well, kick his ass, babe._

_, Cato_

He was right, I was in tears. Incased was a picture of Cato in a hospital bed. Cato wasn't lying he really was alive. I knew it. No one could put what Cato just said in words because he had his own way of saying them. He would tell you to your face the point that he was trying to make, and he wouldn't try and do it nicely. The only person he was ever nice to, in his words, "You're the only one I've ever been nice to. I wasn't even that nice to my parents."

I knew this was Cato, and I knew this.

I was coming home. And District 10 and his 'dogs' were going to go down. Hard.

**AN: Sorry about the late update guys! :(**

**But I had a very bad panic attack last night. I had trouble breathing, and I couldn't get anything done yesterday. I have no idea what caused the panic attack, and I want to know badly so it won't happen again, and now my throat is killing me, and I almost blew off today's update, but I didn't because I already felt bad about leaving you guys with no update yesterday. o_o**

But **Methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (AKA MRSA):** MRSA is labeled the "super bug". This potentially deadly skin infection begins as small red bumps. The bumps look similar to pimples or bug bites. These small bumps evolve into deep and painful abscesses. The bacteria are confined into the skin but can gain access into the body. Once in the body, MRSA causes infections in the blood, heart, lungs, bones, and joints.

I know ew, but it kills you if it doesn't get treated.

But please review, and if i get 100 reviews (9 reviews) I'll post another chapter tomorrow. :)


	13. The Winner

**I do not own anything but my OC's Bree, Resay, Jojo, Crow, Jenny, and JJ, and my ideas. Everything else belongs to Suzanne Collins. :D**

Chapter 13- The Winner

Bree POV

I watched as District 10 began feeding his 'dogs.'

I had hunted him down. (Not hard to do by the way since the damn dogs were barking.)

And I had climbed up a tree, and watched as he killed a rabbit or two, and fed them. Then he got the scraps.

I noticed how the dogs would growl at him, any chance they got. They didn't like him, and he was damn sure petrified of 'em.

Last night those dogs had killed Thresh, Rue, and the Foxface chick, so it was just me and him.

I raised my eyebrow, as they all growled, and he went and got some more food for them.

I chuckled, and my eyes widened when I realized what I just did.

The heads all snapped towards me, and well, to make it simple- I ran for my life.

Those chains didn't give those dogs justice. They broke easily, and followed me snapping at my heels though when the kid came back and noticed they were gone, and followed the snapping sound, and when they noticed that the kid was now following every one of them but 2 had turned back, and started chasing that kid.

I still had Cato's sword with me, and my machete was still on my back. I grabbed a tree branch, and curled up my legs, and did a half-flip.

Then the dogs stopped and looked at me.

**Katniss POV (Because so many of you wanted it)**

I watched as Bree grabbed hold of a branch, and swung up in a half-flip.

I hadn't peeled my eyes off of the TV in the past 4 days. I was getting anxious.

Bree was so close. Just her and that District 10 male.

The muttations turned and looked at Bree, and she dropped from her branch, and she said, "You were supposed to keep running!"

She pulled out her machete, and said, "Well come on we don't have all night."

The dogs ran forward, and Bree slid to the floor as the muttations ran at her, on both sides. She curved her back and did a back handspring, and said, "I didn't mean it literally."

Then the dogs jumped forwards at Bree, and growled when she took off one of their legs. The District 10 kid ran past Bree, and she shrugged and ran after him. She was gonna kill him. She had that look.

Bree POV

The District 10 kid ran past me and I shrugged, and ran after him- just needed to get close enough to hit a vital organ.

I sped up when I heard growling behind me.

Then the District 10 kid ran beside me, and he yelled to me, "You're gonna die."

I stopped, and the District 10 kid ran into a tree branch, and there was a snap of his neck, and a cannon went off and I said, "Not today."

Then I noticed the dogs were still chasing me. One grabbed my wrist, and I screamed, and ripped my arm out of its mouth, and ran for the cornucopia.

I saw the cornucopia in sight, and sped up a little more.

I heard snapping and growling behind me. I still had Cato's sword, and I don't know where my machete went, but I was prepared to use the sword.

I got to the cornucopia, and I don't know where I got the stamina because personally I was exhausted- but I literally grabbed a corner of the cornucopia, and flipped onto the dang thing.

**I didn't even know I could do that.**

I sat down, and a trumpet sounded. I put down the sword, and I realized how much my wrist was bleeding.

"Damn it," I muttered, and squeezed it even harder. It hurt like hell, but it had to be done.

"Congratulations Bree Everdeen! You have won the 74th annual Hunger Games!" I heard Caesar yell, and I muttered, "It's about damn time I got out of this hell-hole."

I heard a hovercraft, and a rope slid down, and I looked up and I still sat and said, "I am not climbing that with my wrist."

Then the doctors came down, and helped me. Wow.

They injected something into me, and I was put of the hover-craft, and I must have been out of my mind, because I swear I saw Cato in the corner of that plane watching over me protectively.

**AN: First off I would like to say I am so very sorry about the late update. I've had 3 panic attacks in the past 2 days, and today hopefully I won't have anymore. I went to the doctor yesterday, and he said it was from anxiety. So that means they were actually anxiety attacks. :(  
**

**But as you can see, Bree is FINALLY OUT OF THE HUNGER GAMES! If you're wondering why she's so sarcastic in this chapter it's because 1) she still doesn't believe that Cato's actually alive. She has to see it to believe it, and 2) she's lost a lot of blood in the past week, and so she's getting loopy.  
**

**AND THIS STORY IS NOT OVER! **

**GIVE ME 116 (8) REVIEWS AND I WILL POST IN THE NEXT 2 DAYS_ NO MATTER WHAT!_  
**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!  
_**


	14. Cato

**I do not own anything but my OC's Bree, Resay, Jojo, Crow, Jenny, and JJ, and my ideas. Everything else belongs to Suzanne Collins. :D**

**Chapter 14- Cato**

**Cato POV**

I watched Bree in the hospital bed like a hawk.

I didn't let anyone in but doctors, and her stylist Jojo, and Haymitch.

I saw her start to stir, and she blinked a couple of times, and slowly looked around. The room wasn't much- a couple of chairs for Jojo, Haymitch and me, and then the bed, and monitors.

Her eyes landed on me, and I stood up, and got on one knee beside her bed, I was still hurting in my chest, and had nightmares every night about what happened in the arena, but otherwise than that, I was fine.

I was more worried about Bree.

She grabbed my hand, and said, "Are you real?"

I chuckled a little and said, "Yeah, I am. I was dead when they took me out of the arena, and they took me in the hospital, and as they were taking out the knives my heart restarted on its own."

Bree looked at me and said, "OK. I slightly believe you, but you have to answer a few questions that only the real Cato would know."

I nodded, and chuckled. Only Bree would say she wanted a couple of answers after I just told her what happened, and I was standing right in front of her.

"I told you one thing on the roof that I didn't say in the interviews." Bree said, "You can think about it for a minute."

I went back to the interviews,

_"You have a twin?" _Not herTwin.

"_My dad passed away in a mining accident about a year ago." _Not her dad.

Everyone already knows her age. They know she hates her skirt from the chariots.

What is-

I got it.

I turned and looked at Bree and said, "Your best friend died in the 72nd Hunger Games."

Bree nodded and said, "You're right."

I leaned down and captured her lips with mine, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. We stayed like that for a while until we had to breathe, and Bree said, "You know, I should've just asked you to kiss me. I would've known it was really you."

I smiled, and Bree said, "I love you, Cato."

I smiled, and leaned my head against Bree's and said, "I love you too, Bree."

I pecked her on the lips, and slowly stood up, and I think my face had a look of pain on it because Bree said, "Cato, are you OK?"

She grabbed my hand, and I said, "Yeah, I'm fine. The knives got me good."

She chuckled, and I went and sat down.

I sat there, and watched as she poked food that was on a tray, and then slowly put it in her mouth.

The question was, how was I gonna tell her what really happened?

_Flashback:_

_I heard what sounded like people saying, "He has a pulse! HE'S ALIVE!"_

_"How is he alive? He had 3 knives to the chest?" I heard someone else yell, and I heard people running around, and I opened my eyes, and it looked like I was in a hospital room._

_Everything was blurry, I said one thing that caught everyone's attention, "Where's Bree?"_

_Then I passed out before anyone could answer me._

_I woke up a little while later, and a doctor was looking over some things, and said, "Nice to see you're awake Cato."_

_I nodded and said, "What happened to me?"_

_The doctor sat in a chair and said, "Well,_ _you were dead when they took you out of the arena, and they took you into the hospital to fix you up for your funeral, and as we were taking out the knives; your heart restarted on its own. But then it stopped again."_

_I was in shock. I had died. Twice. In one day._

_I had one question though._

"_Wait, if my heart stopped then how am I here?" I asked._

_The doctor looked at me and he said, "Well, your heart restarted again. Your heart just stopped. So to keep that from going on because otherwise than that you were fine, we replaced your heart, and put in another."_

_I was in shock. I had a new heart._

"_Your feelings and everything else are the same if you were wondering, and we had to unless you wanted to freak out your girlfriend and your family. Your feelings for everything are the same as they were. Nothing has changed except for that organ." The doctor clarified, and I nodded and said, "I got it."_

_The doctor stood up and he said, "I'll go and leave you to your thoughts."_

_The doctor then left the room._

_End Flashback_

They had replaced my heart, and I was still the same old Cato. And I knew that. My feelings were the same for Bree- Protectiveness, love, and caring.

But I kept asking myself- _How was Bree gonna react when I told her?_

**AN**: **How'd you like it?_  
_**

**I was kind of sad because many people didn't ask the question I thought was going to be asked- Why is Cato alive? Why did his heart stop in the arena? Why did a cannon go off?**

**Only TWO PEOPLE asked this question! TWO PEOPLE!**

**But anyways, same deal as the last chapter,** **if you give me 8 reviews (127) then I will give you the next chapter in the next 2 days** _**no matter what!**_

_**Please Review!  
**_


	15. More Interviews

******I do not own anything but my OC's Bree, Resay, Jojo, Crow, Jenny, and JJ, and my ideas. Everything else belongs to Suzanne Collins. :D**

**Chapter 15- More Interviews**

**Bree POV**

"Bree, Bree," I heard I groaned, and slowly opened my eyes.

Cato looked down at me and said, "Hey, you have to get ready for the Interviews."

I sighed, and groaned.

He smiled at me, and he helped me out of bed.

I slightly wobbled, and Jojo came in, and saw Cato and me and said, "AWWW!"

My eyes widened, and Jojo said, "Anyways, here's your dress."

She handed me the dress **_(Picture on Profile.)_**

I slid it on with a pair heels (after Cato left the room) and he came back in a black slacks, a white dress shirt, and black blazer, and said, "I'm not going on stage, but they want me to look nice."

I nodded, and ran my hair through with a brush. I wasn't nervous anymore. I smiled at myself in the mirror. Other than the dress and shoes, Jojo and the girls only put on mascara, eyeliner, and clear lip gloss. I looked pretty I have to admit.

Cato smiled at me and held out his hand, said, "Come on, babe."

I smiled, and grabbed his hand, and he smiled at me, and pecked me on the head.

We walked out of the room, and I realized I had no worries because Cato was here, the games were over, and my family was safe.

Jojo, Haymitch, Crow, Jenny, JJ, and Effie met us at the elevator.

Effie smiled, and said, "Before we go I need you to not mention that Cato's alive. Everyone thinks he's dead," I nodded, "Alright, time for your last interview."

I nodded, and Cato and I walked into the elevator, and everyone piled in. Cato had resorted to moving behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist, and I leaned against him.

Then a song came to mind, and I slightly sang,

_Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me  
Yeah  
'Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole_

Cato smiled down at me, and I pecked him on the lips, and we arrived at the place where the other interviews were taken place.

I sighed, and smoothed down my dress, and Cato said, "The dress is already flat, Bree."

I nodded and said, "I just, it's weird being in here without everyone else. You know. I remember when we were in here, and I remember wishing Rue good luck, and watching her on stage. It's just sad, you know?"

Cato looked at me and smiled sadly at me.

He hugged me, and Jojo came over and said, "Bree, it's time."

I nodded, and said, "Here we go."

I walked over to where the stage starts, and Caesar said, "And here's the 74th annual Hunger Games winner! Bree Everdeen!"

I sighed, and heard Cato say, "Pretend like you're talking to me on the roof."

I took a breath, and walked out plastering a smile on my face.

Caesar kissed my hand, and we sat down in those God awful chairs again.

"Well Bree, it's nice to see you again." Caesar said. I smiled and said, "It's good to see you too Caesar."

He smiled, and said, "You look stunning, as always." I smiled, and said, "Thanks, I think it was very pretty."

"Well why don't we give that group that helped make you even more beautiful, Jojo Evinson, Crow Black, and Jenny and JJ Simmons!" Caesar said.

My styling crew came up, and I smiled, and they all bowed, and the crowd cheered loudly.

They exited, and Caesar said, "Why don't we revisit, parts of your time in the arena."

I nodded, and everyone turned to a giant screen in the room, and we watched.

_(The Screen, _**Bree's Reactions, **Bree's thoughts**)**

_It showed, the countdown, and how Cato and I kept sharing glances at each other._

**I smiled.**

_The Countdown went, "Let the 74__th__ Annual Hunger Games Begin!" Cato and I shot off, and it showed me saving him, and us running off together._

**I felt tears well up, and I thought, **Have to make it seem like I think like he's dead still since the world doesn't know.

_Cato and I in the cave together, and it skipped to when we were at the river, and the Careers showed up._

**A few tears slid down my cheeks.**

_It showed me killing Marvel, and Glimmer Bitch and Clove getting killed._

_Then it showed Cato dying in my arms._

**I actually full out started crying again. **I might have him now again, but that experience for me was real. I thought I had seriously lost him. And I did. But now I have him back, and I wouldn't give him up for the world.

_It showed me killing the District 9 girl, and not thinking anything about it, and my conversation with Rue._

**I cried even harder at that. **Rue was actually gone, and she wasn't coming back.**I sniffled, and Caesar handed me a handkerchief. I smiled at him, and turned back to the screen.**

_I was running towards Rue._

I looked terrible, I had cuts all over my face, my face was still stuffy from when I cried again thinking about Cato, and how I was scared to lose Rue.

_I made it to the District 10 kid, and my eyes widened when I realized what was behind me. Then Rue getting killed happened._

**I cried even harder. I was full out blubbering now.**

_It showed me decorating Rue, and holding up my hand, and then saying, "Let's see what you got."_

**The audience laughed at that, and I smiled slightly.**

_It showed me hunting down the District 10 kid, and then getting chased, bitten, and then doing my running jump._

I still don't know how I had my energy to do that.

_It showed Caesar announcing, and me being taken into the hovercraft._

**(Now Normal)**

Caesar turned to me, and I wiped my eyes off with the handkerchief.

He smiled at me and said, "How are you feeling after all of that?"

I looked at Caesar and said, "I lost 2 people I loved, and I can't get them back. How would you feel if something that you loved too much to replace suddenly just vanished, and you could've saved them, and you didn't?"

Caesar was speechless.

He snapped out of it for a second and said, "I'd probably lose myself along the way."

I nodded and said, "That's what I did."

He smiled and patted my hand comfortingly.

**Cato POV (Just thought I needed one)**

Caesar turned to Bree, and she wiped her eyes off with the handkerchief that Caesar gave her.

Caesar smiled at Bree and said, "How are you feeling after all of that?"

Bree looked at Caesar and said, "I lost 2 people I loved, and I can't get them back. How would you feel if something that you loved too much to replace suddenly just vanished, and you could've saved them, and you didn't?"

Caesar was speechless.

So was I.

Bree thought that she had lost me, and she was most likely speaking from her heart. That's probably what she felt like when I died. But she did try and save me and the district 11 girl. She did. That's what made me love her even more. She tries so hard to change things when in fact, sometimes you can't.

**Bree POV**

The interviews had finished, and the president came over, and placed the crown on my head and said, "I'm very sorry about you loss."

I smiled at him, and he winked at me. What the?

**Skip to Backstage**

I walked off-stage, and ran to Cato and hugged him. I started crying again.

After that, I just needed to know he was here, and wasn't gonna leave me again. I needed him. More than he knew.

He was my Jack and I was his Rose. _**(Titanic Reference)**_

**AN: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! 0_0**

**I have a lot going on currently, and I haven't been sleeping well, and then having school starting in the next 2 weeks. Exhausting.**

**Anyways, how'd you like the chapter?**

**Sorry about the… mushiness, but I thought that's what Bree would do, but anyways, please review. I can't make any promises, but I will try to post another chapter in the next week. I PINKY DOUBLE DOG SWEAR PROMISE! (I know that didn't make any sense. 0_o) If I don't update in that time limit i will post 3 chapters!  
**

**The song lyrics were Paramore's We Are Broken. :)  
**

**I'm once again really sorry about updating REALLY late. But, as always ending this…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Home

**********I do not own anything but my OC's Bree, Resay, Jojo, Crow, Jenny, and JJ, and my ideas. Everything else belongs to Suzanne Collins. :D**

**Chapter 16- Home**

**Bree POV**

I stepped back onto the train at District 11, and sighed. This was very long day so far.

I saw Cato in the room that had the TV, and he was watching the news.

I walked in, and Cato said, "Hey, how did it go?"

I sat next to him and said, "Well, it was loud, sad, happy, and remorseful."

Cato nodded and kissed me on the cheek.

I leaned on his shoulder and realized what was happening on the news.

There were rebellions all over the nation.

I looked at Cato and he looked worried.

"Cato, what's wrong?" I asked.

Cato looked down at me and said, "Somehow it got out that another tribute is alive that was in the Games. No one knows how it got out, but it did and parents of the kids in the arena this year are pissed. They want to know if 2 could survive and why their kids didn't."

I kissed Cato on the cheek and put a hand on his face and said, "Hey, everything will be fine. I promise."

Cato smiled at me and kissed me.

For the next few hours we just watched TV, and talked.

I was currently laying on Cato, and all the sudden he said, "What if they don't like me?"

I looked at Cato in confusion.

"Your family- your twin," Cato said, and I rolled my eyes and said, "Cato, it doesn't matter because after a while once Katniss realizes that I'm serious, she'll start to get to know you."

Cato nodded and said, "I just don't want you to leave me because your sister doesn't like me."

I laughed and said, "You might have more of a problem with Prim not, not liking you."

"Why's that?" Cato asked me, and the train stopped and I sat up. I was home.

I looked at Cato before I got off the train and said, "Because she's always wanted me to have a boyfriend."

I walked off, and Cato followed after a minute of thinking over what I said.

He sat next to me and said, "Is that a good thing?"

I shrugged and said, "Whichever way you want to take it. I mean, you were the first guy I ever kissed."

Cato looked at me in shock.

"What? You're always doing something here. There's not much time for boys." I said.

Cato just had a look of shock written on his face.

Once the car stopped I got out and realized something.

"Where's Effie and Haymitch?" I asked.

Because no one was in the car with Cato and me, and they didn't once come into the room where Cato and I were, so where were they?

I then saw Haymitch over by Effie being told what to do. Or scolding him on something. Either way, Haymitch and Effie were talking.

I hugged Haymitch, and then I surprised myself by hugging Effie.

She turned to me and said, "Alright Bree, this is what's gonna happen; you're going to wave on the stage," Cue my groan, "And then go and be with your family. Then you have to introduce Cato."

I was walking across the stage, and I saw something I thought I'd never see; Katniss and Peeta holding hands. OH MY GOD.

Then getting over my shock, I just put an 'I told you so,' smile on my face, and then waved for a little bit, and then I was allowed off the stage. Thank God.

I saw Prim, and she was on Gale's shoulders.

Aw, gotta love Gale sometimes.

I smiled Prim got off Gale and ran over to me. I hugged her really hard picking her up.

"I missed you so much, Rose." I said, and I noticed that Prim was crying.

"I was so scared." Prim said, and I smiled and said, "Me too at first."

Then Katniss came over, and I put down Prim, and we held each other in death grips.

She was the other person I missed other than Prim.

"I missed you so much. I was so worried." Katniss said, and I put hands on her shoulders and said, "How many times have I told you to not worry about me?"

Katniss smiled at me and said, "More than I care to remember."

"That's my girl," I said, and hugged Katniss again.

Since I wasn't in a dress or a skirt, I was giving Prim a piggyback ride while talking with Peeta. I had to make sure he wouldn't hurt Katniss.

After a while of that, I told him I was sorry about his brother and he said, "It's okay, he wasn't that good of a big brother anyways. Or a baker. But I'll get over it."

I smiled, hugged him and then grabbed Prim and Katniss and pulled them over to the tent, and when I the Peacekeepers saw us they nodded and let us in.

"What are we doing, B-B?" Prim asked me, and I said, "Don't worry. I want to introduce you to somebody."

The tent was normal. It had tables everywhere, I flat-screen (typical,) and a couch that Cato was currently lounging on wringing his hands.

Cato looked 10 times nervous when he noticed us, and I said, "Guys this is Cato."

Prim jumped on him and hugged him.

He was kind of shocked but got over it and hugged her back, and Prim said, "Thank you for keeping B-B safe."

Katniss and I shared looks of, _Woah._

And I said to Cato, "This is Primrose Everdeen, my little sister. But you can call her Prim."

Prim the finished hugging Cato, and came back over to me, and I smiled and picked her up and put her on my back.

Prim smiled at Cato and waved.

Then I turned to Katniss and put an arm around her shoulders and said, "This is Katniss, my younger twin sister."

Katniss turned to me and said, "By 4 minutes."

I smiled and said, "Still makes me older."

Cato smiled and they shook hands.

For the next couple of hours we all talked, and then Katniss asked one question that got everyone's attention, "How are you alive?"

Cato took a deep breath and said, "I did die when the knives got me, but when they were taking them out, my heart started on its own. I remember doctors running around, and them yelling, 'How is he alive?' and other stuff. I asked where Bree was because I remember he crying, and then nothing, and wanted to make sure she was safe," That made me smile, "But then I passed out again, and it was actually me dying. I died again, and then they replaced my heart and put in a new one," Wait, what, "Its metal."

Say what?

**AN: CLIFF- HANGER! :)**

**How'd you like it? How'd did I do?  
**

**I tried posting the new chapter up fast for you all. :)**

**P.S. There is one more chapter and then the story is finished. :(  
**

**I have decided I will do a sequel, but now I just need to read Catching Fire again. 0_0  
**

**P.P.S I have made a new story, called _Cars, Grease, and Love_ base off of _Speed Racer_, and I would just like to ask if you all could read it. If you do, thank you sooo much! :)  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	17. Not By a Long Shot & The End

**********I do not own anything but my OC's Bree, Resay, Jojo, Crow, Jenny, and JJ, and my ideas. Everything else belongs to Suzanne Collins. :D**

**Chapter 17- Not By a Long Shot**

**Bree POV**

Katniss saw the look on my face and said, "We'll come back later. Good luck."

She then grabbed Prim's hand, and they walked out of the tent, and I turned to Cato, and said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't know how you would react, and I was scared." Cato said.

I rubbed a hand over my face and said, "Well it hurts to know that you told me in front of my sisters. They found out when I did, and… you know how much that hurts to know that you're scared to tell me something like this?

Cato looked down and said, "I trust you but… I was scared I might lose you. I mean, I did when I got stabbed."

I put my head in my hands and said, "Cato, if you can trust me then why didn't you tell me? I'm hurt more now than I would be if you told me in the hospital. I would never leave you. I love you too much to do that. But when you don't tell me something like this, it makes me wonder how much you actually trust me to share something like this. I mean, were you not going to tell me, or was I going to find out the hard way by Katniss, or getting a letter saying something about it?"

Cato grabbed my face in his hands and said, "I trust you from the bottom of my heart, and I was trying to still figure out how to tell you, I mean, would you like it if I was talking about a car and said, 'hey look, this looks exactly like my new heart,' and have you freak out?"

I shook my head no and said, "Just next time, when something this big happens, tell me immediately."

Cato nodded, and grabbed my hand. He kissed me and said, "Nothing will ever get between us. I love you, Bree."

"I love you too, Cato." I said, and leaned my forehead against his.

3rd point of View:

Bree smiled as she watched Katniss with Peeta.

It'd been 7 months since the games ended, and Cato and Bree were happy together.

Katniss and Peeta had been dating for a month, and it was easy to tell that they were in love.

"They're so cute together," Bree said, and Cato winked at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Everything was fine in Panem.

(As fine as it could be in Panem.)

And Bree and Cato thought they were safe.

They weren't.

Not by a long shot.

**AN: *Starts crying* That's the end of _This'll Be Fun... I think_ .**

**I'm so sad that it's over!  
**

**But there is more to come! When I post the Sequel up, I will post a chapter on here telling you that there is now a sequel. BUT THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! I just need to read Catching Fire... Again. 0_0**

**But as the last time I will ever say this I am going to exaggerate it...  
**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	18. THE SEQUEL IS NOW UP! :D

**THE SEQUEL IS NOW UP! :D**

**It is called, This Always Happens to Us.  
**

**I hope you like it as much as the first one.**

**Enjoy.**

**:D**


End file.
